Yami Atemu
by SoWhatever
Summary: Yugi always knew the tales that his mother told him about Neverland were true, but his brothers never did. Now, as he is taken from his home in the middle of a war, they are all going to find out just how much truth was in their nursery stories. YY RB MM SJ (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)
1. Kidnap

**SW: Hello all!**

**Malik: You're going to die. Why the hell would you start another story when you have one out already?**

**SW: Anywho, I'm going to be taking some of the plot points of Peter Pan the book, the movies 1 and 2, and the musical and mashing them all together in a Yu-Gi-Oh! themed story! It'll be rated T for the time being, but it might move up in later chapters.**

**Bakura: *snicker* Good luck.**

**SW: Thank you. I'll need it.**

**Hope you like!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

A boy with white hair and brown eyes ran through the streets, making sure to jump over puddles so that his tan combat boots stayed dry. His clothes were practical as well, black pants tucked into his boots and a blue and white striped shirt hidden under a black trench coat. He was wearing an army hat on his head and was carrying a small bundle wrapped in paper.

He hoped that the sirens wouldn't go off tonight. That he'd be sure to get home safe and sound before Mother and Grandfather left.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi laughed as he jumped from bed to bed in the large room, avoiding the arrows tipped with suction cups that Malik shot at him. "You'll never catch me, Dartz!"

Malik growled and shot again, swearing lightly when he missed again. "Why do I always have to be Captain Dartz?"  
Looking up from his book for a split second, Seto rolled his eyes. "Because I refuse to play Yugi's ridiculous game, Ryou is always out, and Yugi of course has to be Yami Atemu." He smirked when Malik sighed in relief as Yugi collapsed in exhaustion on his bed.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. I'm not Yami Atemu _all _the time." His head hung off the edge of the bed and he stared at his two brothers upside down.

It was Malik's turn to roll his eyes as he stood up to put the bow away. "Yes, you are. And don't you think we're a little old to be playing nursery games?"

"Of course not!"

But before Yugi could defend his playfulness any further, their mother, Mana, and grandfather, Sugoroku, entered the room. "Boys, we're about to leave."

The older of the two looked around the room worriedly. "Where's Ryou?" The minute he said that, the air raid warning sirens went off, blaring through the city.

Seto sighed at the inconvenience and closed his book, slowly following as Malik, Mana, and Sugoroku all scrambled to the shelter outside. Yugi was following behind them, but stopped outside half way between the house and the shelter surrounded in sand bags.

"Dad!" He turned around and ran back inside, quickly grabbing a framed picture before hurrying back out.

"Hurry, hurry!" Mana held the door open for him and waved him along with her hand.

A bomb shook the earth, and Yugi tripped, falling straight into the shelter, and Mana quickly closed the door behind him. Yugi hissed and rolled up his blue pajama pants to stare at the small red mark he had gotten from sliding on the hard metal floor of the shelter. He made sure the picture of Mahad was still intact, smiling at the image.

Another bomb hit the ground and the aftershock caused the entire room to shake. Mana worriedly hovered over Yugi as he stood up, carrying the picture with him into his bunk, before going to check that everyone was in their bed.

"Mom…Ryou's still not back yet." Malik stared at the bottom of the top bunk he was under, the one holding Seto, with his arms behind his head, trying not to pout as the woman pulled the covers over his body. "And don't treat me like a child."

Sugoroku chuckled. "You're not an adult yet, Malik, you're only seventeen. Let your mother pamper you, you'll miss it one day."

Malik rolled his eyes and turned away from Mana, missing the hurt look in her eyes. "It's not like she's my real mom."

Silence filled the room, only broken as the door opened and closed again when Ryou burst in, panting lightly. "Sorry I'm late!"

Mana let her eyes linger on Malik's back for a minute, before she turned around with a small smile. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" She crossed the small room and hugged Ryou tightly.

The albino laughed and gently pulled himself away, holding out the package he was had to the top bunk Yugi was laying in. "I was getting a present. Happy Birthday, twin."

"Oh, but I didn't get you anything…" Truthfully, Yugi had completely forgotten that it was their birthday altogether. Still, Ryou didn't pull the gift away, so he sheepishly took it. "Thank you." Ryou smiled and waited patiently as Yugi ripped into the paper that covered his present. As Yugi balled up the wrapping, he bit his lip before forcing a smile. "Oh, gee. Socks. You shouldn't have." He held up two mismatching socks, one a crimson red, the other green with a patch of yellow on it.

Sugoroku let out a laugh, it was obvious Yugi was just trying to be nice. "How practical of you, Ryou." The boy smiled proudly at what he considered a compliment and slid into the bed underneath Yugi.

Mana huffed as she pulled herself onto the bed over Sugoroku and held her hand out for the pair. "But they aren't just socks, Yugi."

"They aren't?" Imagination already running wild at what they could really be, Yugi eagerly handed his gift over to Mana.

"Nope!" She slipped one on each hand. "They're puppets!" Frowning as she moved the green one up and down, she made her voice deeper and gruffer. "Darn you, Yami Atemu! You've foiled my plans again!" She switched to moving the crimson one, and made her voice confident and proud. "You'll never make me a corrupt adult, Dartz!"

Yugi laughed and clapped, unaware that every one of his brothers had rolled their eyes. Seto tried to ignore Mana as she told another story about Yami Atemu and keep reading, Malik scowled into the wall and tried his best to fall asleep, and Ryou took off his coat and helmet before lying down.

"You should really stop telling him fairy tales, Mother." Ryou said sternly as another bomb made the shelter shudder.

Mana smiled kindly, but took the socks off her hands and gave them back to Yugi, who immediately stuffed them under his pillow for safe keeping. "Everyone needs to have a dream."

"Yugi's an eighteen-year-old now. A legal adult, so there isn't any reason that he should believe a ridiculous idea like Yami Atemu."

Yugi hung over the edge of the bed, frowning at Ryou upside down. "That's not true! Yami Atemu is real!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yugi." Ryou sighed and pulled out a little notebook out of his pocket, looking over a checklist he had made earlier that day. "There's no such thing as Dartz, Neverland, Lost Boys, and definitely not Yami Atemu. Grow out of those nursery stories."

Tears pricked in Yugi's eyes and shook his head franticly. "Stop lying! You know that isn't true!" Mana had told such realistic stories about Yami Atemu, and had sworn he was real. He knew that Seto, Malik, and Ryou had all stopped caring about the tales, but that didn't mean they weren't real.

Sugoroku coughed lightly and stood up. "Well, listen to that, the sirens stopped. Mana and I still need to attend the factory meeting that was set for tonight, so you boys head back inside."

"Do you have to go?" The teary eyes that had been trained on Ryou focused on his grandfather next.

Mana climbed down the ladder on the side of the bed and ruffled Yugi's hair with one hand. "Now, now, Yugi. You know we need this job."

The two left, leaving the brothers alone in the shelter. Seto sighed and started down his own ladder. "Guess we should head inside too." He was the first out, eager to get to a quiet place where he could finish his book.

"Yeah." Ryou rolled out of his bed, moving out of the door. "Don't forget Father, Yugi."

The boy grabbed the picture frame and climbed down from his bed, letting Malik go in front of him before following. He heard a thud on the ground behind him and he turned around to look at what had fallen, only to have his vision cut off by coarse fabric.

He screamed and struggled, hearing laughter follow as he was lifted off his feet and the rest of his body was shoved in the bag that had covered his head.

"Yugi!" That was Malik, Yugi cried out again and forced a foot out of the top of the bag, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard a yelp of pain and a swear when he connected with something. "Let him go!"

There was a dark chuckle, and he heard a voice from the person holding him speak up. "Seems like Atemu's replaced us, don't you think Marik?"

"Give him back!" Ryou spoke up.

"Ryou, no!" There was the sound of running and then there were another set of hands on him, trying to pull him away from whoever was holding him.

There was a cackle and then Ryou was gone. "Ryou!" Yugi struggled again and a small patch on the sack half fell off, letting him see some of what was happening. Seto and Malik were glaring at the person holding him and there was a small squeak to his right, and Malik took a step forward. Ryou must be being held by someone else.

"What is taking you two so long?" There was another voice, this one coming from above him. Yugi watched as Seto and Malik look up in that direction and their mouths unhinged before Malik looked back his captors and Seto's teeth clenched.

"Are you Germans?" Seto asked, tight-lipped, "Is this a new type of warplane?"

They didn't answer his brother, but the one that must be holding Ryou called upwards. "It seems Yami Atemu has got some new recruits! Should we bring them with us or dispose of them?"

Did Yugi just hear right? Yami Atemu? Was that a code name or something? Yugi blinked and looked back at Seto and Malik, who had taken defensive poses. And what did they mean by recruits? "I don't know anything, I swear! Let me go!" He squirmed and the man holding him growled, and a fist from his right connected with his side and he yelped.

"Keep quiet, you bastard!"

"Yugi!" Ryou called out again, but then his screaming was muffled, probably by a hand.

The voice from above them yelled out an answer. "Bring them with us, we could always add to our barracks."

Yugi heard the sound of rope falling through the air, and he watched as four more men dressed in strange clothes slid down ropes that seemed to be hanging from nothing. Malik tried to fight against them, but it was two against one and he was quickly overpowered. The sound of footsteps followed the fight, and Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of a man who looked a lot like Malik holding on to Ryou by the mouth.

"I like this one." He grabbed Malik by the chin, but he jerked his head to the side and tried to bite the hand that had been holding him a minute ago. The man just laughed. "Feisty."

Even though Seto lasted longer than Malik, the result was the same and he was held by the arms as the two men holding him grabbed one rope and tugged twice. He swore as the rope slowly started to move upwards, carrying the two men and Yugi's older brother with it. Struggling, trying to loosen the men's grip before he was too high, Seto watched helplessly as he and his brothers were kidnapped.

Malik screamed in frustration as he was soon put through the same ordeal, and started to cuss out everything involved with the men. Ryou started to fight again, trying to kick the man holding him and reached his hands up to try and pry the hand away from his mouth.

The man cackled again, before swearing. "Damn it! He just bit me!" He brought up his other hand up and cuffed Ryou roughly, and Yugi whimpered as he watched his twin's eyes flutter closed.

"You'd think Yami Atemu would put up more of a fight," the man who was holding him shifted, now only holding him with one hand, and he felt them rise like the others, "at least this will finally be over."

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: I'm officially dead to the world.  
Ryou: That's not true.**

**SW: I can no longer have a social life.**

**Yugi: Don't say that! You'll just have to write chapters faster!  
SW: Ugh…**

**Please review?**


	2. Rescue

**SW: I seriously have no time to even sleep.**

**Yugi: Maybe you should cut out some of the things you do during the day.**

**SW: Like what?! It's not like I can stop going to school!**

**Malik: You could stop watching anime,-**

**SW: But I love anime!  
Bakura: -you could stop doing homework,-**

**Ryou: Bakura, she can't do that!  
Marik: -or you could quit that stupid theatre club you're in.**

**SW: Why would I do that? I just got a part in 9 to 5!**

**Thank you to Guest (In my story Malik is younger than Yugi, which I think isn't true for the anime…I'm not entirely sure but I'm sorry for the confusion! And thank you! I'm glad you liked it!), fireycloud (Thank you! And of course I'll update as soon as possible! [Which always ends up being a week]), Animehunter08 (I'm glad you like it! And I update every Sunday so don't worry!), Awesometamez ([Malik: Ra, I hope not!] And thanks, I can't wait to write it!), Toisse (OMR, you were the only one to mention it, but yeah, if you squint, I sorta…kinda…accidently [Bakura: Bullshit.] grabbed a **_**little**_** bit of Narnia for that part, but only because it fit!), and littlerostte (Thank you! I agree, I think I need to stop writing them getting into trouble) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi was thrown on the ground of whatever he had been pulled up to, which made the bag shift and the open patch of the sack disappear from his eyesight, and he heard Malik and Seto struggling against their captors before their yelling was muffled. There were other voices calling out all around him and there was a sudden lurch forward. Yugi's stomach dropped. They were flying.

A hand landed on his head, and Yugi squirmed lightly. He stiffened as the person started to talk to him.

"Yami Atemu…It was such a surprise to see you here…and trying to get new Lost Boys too!"

Yugi was so confused, and twisted and turned as soon as the hand was removed, trying to get his eyes to the patch again. Once he did, he blinked and raised his eyebrows, not believing what he was seeing.

Right out of the stories Mana told him was Captain Dartz, green hair and mismatched eyes and everything. For a moment he was tempted to yell out, "I was right!" Until it hit him that even though Dartz was real, he was the villain and he was on his _ship_. Why?

He watched Dartz walk out of his vision and heard him call out. "Set course for Neverland!"

Light burst in front of his eyes and he gasped. The dark night sky of London changed to golds and reds and bright blues and greens and… As soon as they had appeared, the swirling colors were gone, and replaced with the clearest blue sky Yugi had ever seen. Yugi strained his neck, looking over the railing of the ship to see them approaching an island. He smelt salt in the air and heard the crashing of waves.

His mouth dropped open and he almost missed the second lurch of when the flying ship collided with the water. This was so cool! He was in Neverland! He could meet Yami Atemu! Yugi closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer that this wasn't a dream, forgetting once again where he was.

However, he was pulled back by someone grabbing the sack he was and carrying him away from the front of the ship. Yugi moved inside the bag and he lost where the patch was again, losing his only way of seeing what was happening along with it. The hands that were carrying him disappeared, but he was still hanging. He yelped as he was swung to the left and he heard cheering and laughing.

"Call out the Kraken!"

Yugi paled and he started to struggle, pushing against the sack and trying to find a way out.

"Yugi!" Ryou. "Oh my Ra! What are you doing to him?!"

There was a cackle and Yugi recognized the voice of the man that had been carrying him before. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to kill him."

Suddenly there was a confident, dark chuckle that rang through the air.

"What have you got here, Dartz?" The voice was deep and proud and sent chills down Yugi's spine. "Are you having a party without me? I'm hurt."

"Atemu-" The growl was cut off as something occurred to Dartz. "But if you're there…who's in the bag?"  
"Let him go!" That was Malik, his voice accompanied by the sound of struggling. "He's obviously not who you wanted to get, so let him go! Let us go home!"

His younger brother was ignored. "Bakura! You told me you were sure!"  
The man spoke, obviously smirking, and Yugi was glad to have placed a name on the person who kidnapped him, if he could have nothing else. "And I was. But I hadn't seen Yami in _such _a long time that I must have gotten confused. Ah, well."

"So there is a person in there because of me?" Again the deep voice spoke, this time with a slight twinge of guilt. Yugi wanted to yell out, say it wasn't the man's fault at all, but he was cut off before he could say anything.

"That is true, isn't it?" Dartz gave a haughty laugh. "My lovely first mate," someone gave a girly giggle, "has already dumped fish chum into the sea. Tell me, oh great Yami Atemu," Yugi heard water splashing under him, something was in the water, "how would you feel if he died because of you?"

Yugi heard a small thud, Dartz must have hit something, and then he dropped. He opened his mouth to scream, but before any sound could get out, he hit the water.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Ryou watched in horror as the bag holding his twin sunk beneath the waves. "Yugi!" He struggled once more against the man holding him, stomping on his foot and jerking forward when the grip around his arms loosened.

He ran to the edge of the boat, tears pricking in his eyes as he stared at the spot Yugi had landed, the ripples already calming. A burst of wind blew past him and Ryou blinked. The flash of black that Ryou had seen, disappeared into the water and he moved to follow, but hands were once again on his arms and he was pulled backwards.

The man who called himself Dartz, he still wasn't entirely convinced that was true, started laughing. "We've done it! There's no way Atemu can survive the Kraken!"

Another pirate, who had barely left Dartz' side, with silver hair chuckled and walked to the edge of the ship. "Yes, Captain Dartz. And look!"  
There was a single bubble of air that popped at the surface, followed by the water around it turning red.

Someone gave a cry of outrage and Ryou looked up to see a blonde over the crow's nest. Ryou gasped and jerked as the man jumped, but he never hit the deck. He blinked and shook his head before looking again. The man was _flying_.

He immediately looked for ropes, trying to find some explanation, but found none. Ryou looked around to see the other people's reactions, however, the only other people who seemed surprised were Seto and Malik. Everyone else just looked annoyed or angry. He watched the surprise on Seto's face fade back into his stoic mask, he probably already had an explanation for everything that had happened so far, and Malik gained a look of open jealousy.

The blonde flew down to the water, but before he dove in, another burst from it, holding onto a sack. Ryou gasped as he stared at the man. Before, the person who had taunted Dartz had been hiding behind one of the sails, so he hadn't been able to see him. He had been able to brush off Dartz' appearance as coincidence, but the man who so closely resembled the Yami Atemu Mana had described? And the flying? His logical mind tried to process everything, but he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Without a backwards glance, Yami Atemu turned around and flew off, the blonde trailing behind him, and carrying Ryou's brother away with him.

"No!" Dartz screamed in frustration and drew his sword, turning to face his crew. "Ready the cannons!"

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yami chuckled as he heard the chaos erupting on Dartz' ship. He landed on a large, tall rock near the beach and started to untie the squirming sack, curious as to who was in it.

Joey leaned forward over the bag, curious as well, but his gaze fixed on Yami. "Ya really had me worried back the-" He yelped in pain as a fist pushed itself out of the bag, connecting with his jaw.

Watching with amusement as Joey rubbed his chin and whined about how nothing ever goes right when he tries to be nice, Yami turned to look at the boy crawling from the bag, apologies pouring out of his mouth.

Even though his hair was wet, it still formed a familiar star-shaped style that had Yami raising his eyebrows. The boy fussed over Joey, and Yami caught a glimpse of shining amethyst eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you at all, really!"

Joey was about to respond but was cut off for a second time as Yami tackled both him and the boy to the ground, just as a cannon flew over their heads. Yami sat up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, there wasn't enough time to say duck."

"Oh, that's okay…" Yami watched in amusement as the little one – Yami found that he liked that nickname – turned to look at him, and his mouth dropped open.

"You really know how to stroke a man's ego, little one."

He shut his mouth again, only open it again. "I…It's just-You're _you_."

Joey laughed and punched the smaller lightly on the arm, teasingly. "It seems Yam's reputation pr'cedes him. Either way, may I intraduce the only 'n only Yami Atemu!" There was a slight pause before he added. "'Nd I'm Joey."

Yami bowed at the waist, nimbly avoiding the second cannon shot. "And who might you be, little one?"

He puffed out his cheeks and his lower lip slipped into a pout. "I'm not that little. My name's Yugi."

"Well, Yugi, I don't mean to be rude, but we really should move. Dartz isn't going to give up that easily."

The boy turned to where the ship was and his eyes widened, "My brothers! I have three brothers on that ship! I need to get to them!" and he immediately started to climb down the rock to the water.

Yami and Joey both watched in amusement as Yugi struggled not to lose his grip. Finally, the blonde took pity. He leapt up and hovered in the air next to Yugi. "Hey, if ya don't mind me askin', why don't ya just fly?"

"What? Fly?" And as if just realizing that Joey doing just that, he screamed and let go of the rock.

Flying into action, Yami caught Yugi just before he hit the water, smirking at the blush that spread across his face. "I don't think he can, Joey."

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes and flew up higher with Yugi, chuckling as the boy's eyes filled with amazement. "So, little one, shall we go get your brothers?"

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: Yep, I'm not gonna complain. *leaves to go to her bedroom to collapse***

**Marik: How I am going to get with Malik-pretty if I'm the bad guy?**

**Bakura: Course the only thing you can think about is getting laid.**

**Ryou: So you're not concerned at all about how **_**we're **_**going to get together?**

**Bakura: Nope.**

**Ryou: Hmph. I see. So maybe I should talk to SoWhatever about us not getting together at all. *leaves***

**Bakura: Wh-What?! Ryou, wait!**

**Please review?**


	3. Intro

**SW: OMR, so I was looking back at some of my old stuff and I can't believe how many mistakes I made! I really need to get around to editing and reposting those.**

**Yugi: Don't worry; you can just do it after this story.**

**Thank you to StarGlow (Thank you! Yeah, I am taking some artistic liberties with this story, but I'm glad you like it!), Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san (Thank you! I love Peter Pan, so it was only a matter of time before I made it something with Yu-Gi-Oh!), GMW (Yeah, sorry, most of the time I make Dartz the bad guy in my stories, but I'm glad you're still reading it even though I do make him the villain!), and Awesometamez (Thanks! I'm glad you like this story, and I'm glad you're concerned about my health XD I hope you like this chapter too!) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy~**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Malik glared at anyone who looked in his direction, though there weren't that many that did. Everyone was rushing around frantically, and to Malik it looked like half of them weren't even doing anything. Dartz stood apart from the rest, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The people who had tied them up, the men called Marik and Bakura, who looked like him and Ryou, had left them by the main mast, hands and feet tied.

Ryou looked like he was fighting off a major headache and panic attack and Seto was eyeing the rope at his ankles, trying to think of some way to get out of them. Malik sighed and banged the back of his head against the mast. At least he knew Yugi had been rescued, and by none other than Yami Atemu too.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled out and Malik looked around. What did they mean? Nothing was coming at them.

He swallowed a yelp as someone abruptly dropped onto the deck in front of him, picked him up by the back of the shirt, hefted him under one arm, and took off again. He blinked as he watched the ship behind him, before even attempting to absorb the fact that he was flying and in the _air_ with nothing to catch him if he fell.

Malik paled. He heard a laugh and twisted, ignoring the grunt of the person holding him by the waist, to see Yugi sitting on the shoulders of Yami Atemu. His arms were spread to feel the air blow against him, but his eyes were focused down at Malik.

"It looks as if you've just seen a ghost!" The wind whipped through Yugi's hair as he laughed again and Malik rolled his eyes.

Looking for his other brothers, he almost joined Yugi in his laughter. Ryou was being held the same way he was by a blonde; however, the oldest of the Mutous was being treated a little bit differently. Seto was scowling deeply at the blonde as best he could, considering he was being held by the back of his shirt to hang in the air as they flew.

Malik met the brown eyes of the blonde and saw him wink, and he almost cracked up laughing again.

"I demand you put me down. This is ridiculous. I imagine this is just an elaborate ruse, correct? Do you have jetpacks under your shirt? Though how you've concealed the exhaust and noise I'll never know."

The blonde gritted his teeth and readjusted his grip on Seto's shirt, obviously considering dropping the man. "I 'ave no idea what ya mean by 'jetpacks', but ya really shouldn't talk like that to someone who just saved ya ass."

Ryou cleared his throat and Malik could tell he was still skeptical as well. "Um, thank you. We really do appreciate it, but how is this possible? Are we really, actually flying?" Malik rolled his eyes, of course Ryou and Seto would have to question something as totally awesome as this.

He scoffed and finally found his voice. "C'mon, guys. Why ask questions? Just go along for the ride!" Yugi whooped his agreement, and stretched his hand up to run his fingers through a rainbow they were passing by. Which should have been physically impossible, but hey, they were in Neverland.

"Malik's right! This is amazing!"

Yami Atemu looked up at the smaller and smirked. "Just you wait, little one."  
"Little one?" Even Ryou was grinning deviously at the nickname, and the three brothers watched Yugi blush.

Before he could answer though, they were all dropped and Malik barely registered his voice screaming along with Yugi's and Ryou's. He gasped as he felt walls surround him and he heard Yugi's scream shift to laughter at the same time he realized that they were on slide.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi squealed as the wooden slide ended and he landed on a very cushiony bed. He sat up immediately and rolled out of the way as he heard more bodies hit the bed, and the violet-eyed boy watched the three boys try to compose themselves.

Yami and Joey slid in the same way, but stopped themselves mid-air before they hit the bed that Ryou, Malik, and Seto were still on. He watched both of them with open admiration, and couldn't seem to get the wide grin off his face.

"Isn't this so cool, guys?" He laughed again and looked around himself at the tree trunk they were in.

There were four beds, one in each corner, but two of them didn't seem like they had been slept in for a while (even if they were messy and unmade). The slide that led onto the house wrapped around the trunk, and there was a hollow in the center of the trunk with a small glow emitting from it. There didn't seem to be a kitchen, but there was a small fire burning to the side, and Yugi had to wonder how smart of an idea it was to have something burning inside of a tree. The smoke from the fire let out through a hole in the ground above their head, but there was some sort of contraption that looked like it allowed them to cover it when needed. There was also open doorway that led away from the center of the tree, and he was already itching to go exploring.

"Alright, even though Joey and I have already met Yugi, I believe introductions are in order." Yami moved from the air over the bed to the ground next to the trunk, his feet looking like they were barely even touching the ground.

Ryou nodded and got off the bed, fixing his hair and shirt in the process. He walked over to Joey and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Ryou Mutou; I'm eighteen and Yugi's twin."

Joey stared in confusion at Ryou's hand for a moment before he gave a big smile. He brought his hand up to his face and spit into it. Before Ryou could pull away, he grasped Ryou's outstretched hand and shook it happily. "I'm Joey. Pretty sure I'm eighteen, too."

Yugi could practically see the hairs on Ryou rising, and he raised his eyebrows as his twin yanked his hand back in a way that could have been rude and wiped his hand on his pants. Malik stepped up next, his hands determinedly stuck in his pockets.

""Sup, I'm Malik. Seventeen," he smirked, "I like the place you got here."

Yami nodded his greeting. "I'm Yami Atemu, but you can call me Yami. I am nineteen."

Huffing lightly and looking around with slight distaste, Seto crossed his arms. "That's leaves me. My name is Seto and I am the oldest of my brothers. I am nineteen as well." He met Yami's gaze steadily, already feeling challenged by the confident man.

Yugi nodded happily. "Well, now that we're all introduced, why don't we-"

"Yamiii~," the man winced as a high-pitched voice called out from the hollow in the tree trunk, "don't tell me you're going to forget me?" Yugi blinked in shock as a pale yellow ball of light flew out of the hollow and darted around the room, before settling on Yami's shoulders. "Hello, everyone!"

Ryou swallowed roughly, looking close to freaking out. "Did that tennis ball just talk?"

"Tennis ball?!" The ball of light tried to fly at Ryou, only to be caught by Yami. "Who are you calling a tennis ball, you walking rice grain?!"

"Oh my Ra…" Ryou turned from the light squirming in between Yami's fingers and took a large breath. "I just got called a piece of rice by a tennis ball."

Yami chuckled and shook his head, not releasing the ball of light. "Everyone, this is Tea. She's a fairy."

"Really?" Yugi smiled and practically skipped over to Yami. "Can I see her?"

He stared down at the energetic boy and his face softened. Yami opened the cage he had made with his hands, and Yugi was able to see a tiny person flying at the center of the light. The girl flew up close to Yugi's face, examining it before smiling.

"I like this one. He's my new friend." She closed her blue eyes and nodded sagely, her mousy hair bobbing in time with her head.

Malik looked over at Joey as Yugi and Tea began talking. "So you're a Lost Boy, right?"

He tensed, "How d'ya know that?" the man glanced at Yami already suspicious, "They say didn't know we could fly or tha' fairies exist, but they know what ya call me? How d'we know this ain't an act and Dartz 'as already gotten to 'em?"

"That's not it! Our mother just used to tell us stories all the time about you." Malik rushed ahead before Yami could reply with his own answer.

"It's ridiculous, though." Ryou frowned, looking at the tiny girl that had rested on Yugi's shoulder. "This is all so ridiculous. There's no way this is all real, it's just a real big hoax. Or a dream." Seto nodded his agreement. Ryou rubbed his face, obviously stressed, and looked at the door. "That's the way out, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the tree.

"Ryou!" Yugi moved to follow, but was stopped by Malik's hand holding his arm. "Malik, let me go. We don't know anything about this place. He could get lost or hurt or…"

Malik shook his head and didn't release his older brother. "He'll be fine and you know it. Let's just wait back here for him to return."

Seto crossed his arms and examined Yami and Joey, his cold eyes calculating. "So how do you become a Lost Boy?"

"It's not like it's exclusive or anything." Yami smirked and lifted off the ground and crossed his legs, looking like he was sitting on an invisible chair. "I sometimes visit your world and if there is someone that looks like they need a bit of a picker upper, I bring them here. Of course, if they want to leave I let them, but they rarely do. Otherwise, if a child falls out of their carriage and isn't claimed in three days, they appear here."

"I was one of those kind. Been 'ere my entire life."

Yugi nodded, already intrigued. "But is it only you and Yami?"

The tension in the room visibly rose, while the temperature dropped. Joey scowled and crossed his arms, glaring into a corner, and Yami just sighed and shook his head. "Not exactly. We used to have two more, Bakura and Marik, but they left for Dartz not too long ago."

"Those bastards were careless and went against Dartz alone. And now the Orichalcos 'as a hold of 'em." Joey looked over to the two unused beds, looking sad for a moment, before he let a grin spread across his face. "But it doesn't matter, 'cause Yams still 'as 'is treasure," he slapped the man roughly on the back, and Yami fell from his 'seat' in the air and landed on the ground, "and they won't ever find it."

'Treasure?" Malik and Yugi spoke simultaneously, and the grin on Joey's face widened.

"Yep! Hey, I got an idea!" Joey ignored the mumble from Seto, which sounded suspiciously like 'I bet that's a first', and reached to grab Malik and Yugi's wrist, pulling them towards the door. "Why don't we play Find the Treasure?"

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: You guys have no idea how close you came to not getting a chapter in either of my stories. (As it is you already got it late for which I am REALLY SORRY!)**

**Malik: Is that something abnormal?**

**SW: *cough* Well, no…but this time was different! I didn't even start the chapter until Saturday night and my cousins are visiting and I'm at my cabin so it was really hard to get alone long enough to make any progress.**

**Malik: It probably didn't help that you kept getting distracted by other anime that you're watching.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Raft

**SW: Next chapter, up!**

**Thank you to GMW (Haha, I'm glad you're liking it! And while I do like Tea, there is going to be some slight bashing for her in this story, fair warning.), Toisse (Yeah, I like having as little non-Yu-Gi-Oh! characters as possible and of course! How would I get the romance started if Bakura and Marik were evil?), Awesometamez (-.-" I have a feeling that I am going to be updating late a lot more frequently. And yes for falling in love *air fist pump*), StarGlow (Eheh, sorry…I'll probably get to explaining the treasure **_**next **_**chapter. Though there's a little bit in this one), and fireycloud (Don't worry ;) I have some surprises for you yet) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Seto reluctantly followed the chattering group through the jungle outside, Joey explaining the rules of the game to both Yugi and Malik with Tea resting in the smallest's hair. His mind let himself worry for a minute about the location of Ryou, before he pushed it aside. Ryou was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"You don't believe us." It wasn't a question and Seto let his eyes flick to the man floating casually next to him, still trying to figure out how he was actually doing so.

Holding back a sarcastic remark, he scowled a little at the gullibility of Yugi and Malik. "You have to admit that this entire night has been more than a little far-fetched."

Yami snorted and twisted around in the air, turning around before lying back with his hands behind his head. "There really isn't much else I can do to prove to you that I am, in fact, real, but I know that some of the stories they tell about me are much more extravagant than this so it can't be too hard to believe." He landed on the ground and jogged lightly to catch up with the others, wrapping an arm around a blushing Yugi.

"Cocky bastard."

Seto watched Yugi come to halt as Joey finished explaining and clap his hands together. "Alright, then! Let's start. Yams, ya need to go 'ide the treasure."

Yami hummed and looked at Joey from the corner of his eyes. "I think I'll let Joey take this round. Hey, Joey, why don't you take Seto with you too?"

The man groaned at the thought of having the prick tag along with him, before he perked up. "Wait, you're gonna let me 'ide it this time? Sweet!" Without a second thought, he ran back towards where Seto was, grabbed his wrist and flew up and away, ignoring the spluttered protests from the brunette.

Yami looked back at Malik and Yugi with a smirk. "So, while we wait the ten minutes for them to hide it, why don't we get to know each other a little better?" The question was mostly aimed at Yugi, but both nodded.

It was Yugi who asked the first question, accompanied by an eager nod from Malik. "How do you fly?"

Yami chuckled, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but alright, little one, I suppose I can teach you."

**((((((LINE))))))**

Ryou huffed as he pulled the final rope that tied together his make-shift raft. Standing back for a moment to admire his work, he nodded his head and turned to grab the first of the crates holding the food for his trip. It was amazing how he had found these things, as soon as he had thought up a need for something, he had found them not a few seconds after.

"What are you doing?"

With a small scream at the sudden voice, Ryou dropped the crate he had been carrying, effectively spilling its contents and smashing his toe with one of its corners. Sucking in his breath at the sudden pain, he turned around to glare at the new arrival, half expecting it to be one of his brothers or one of the people pranking them.

His eyes widened as he saw that it was neither, instead it was the man who had kidnapped his brother, Bakura. He swallowed and reached for the first thing he could to defend himself, which happened to be a long stick with the British flag attached to the end, what he had been planning to use as his mast.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, his eye moving over to where Ryou's raft was sitting at the edge of the water. "That's not going to work."

He tensed and, figuring that if Bakura had wanted to hurt him he would have done so already, planted the 'mast' in the sand. "Says who? I see nothing wrong with it." Still wary of the man, Ryou started to pick up the bananas scattered on the ground, careful to never turn his back to him.

"That ocean goes on forever. And even if it didn't, you're not going to get anywhere with that dinky old thing."

Ryou blew out his cheeks, new determination filling him. So what if this pirate said he couldn't do it? He needed to get back to Mana and Grandpa. Forgetting about the potential danger of letting his guard down around this man, he haughtily turned away, putting the bananas he had picked up back in their crate and carrying it to the raft. There was no way he was going to let such a ruffian get in the way of his going home.

So, Ryou continued to load the raft with supplies, barely aware of the slightly amused eyes never leaving his form. Finally, he was done, and he took the mast from it temporary home in the sand and wedged it between two logs.

Without a backwards glance, he dug his feet into the beach, cringing lightly as he felt grains of sand enter his combat boots. The raft thankfully started to move, albeit slowly, but eventually it was floating in the ocean and water was replacing the sand in his shoes.

He gave one last push before jumping on, grabbing a piece of wood that was thin at one end and wide at the other and starting to row. Once he was a decent distance away from the beach, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, however, because it was at that moment that the small hole Ryou had created from the mast started to leak. Pretending not to hear the cackle that carried across the water, he quickly pressed both hands on the hole, plugging it up. But then another hole appeared, spurting water right in the middle of the raft. He let go of the hole he was currently covering with one hand, reaching over to stop that one as well. That was when another spurt of water started, and Ryou quickly reached over with his foot to try and prevent that hole from sinking his raft.

But it was already too late. More and more holes started to appear and the raft slowly started to sink. Giving a small squeak as the floor of the raft completely submerged, Ryou climbed and hung onto the last, slowly sinking, part that was still above the water, the mast. Watching as crates and different assortments of fruits started to float to the top of the water, he sighed when he felt water lick at his boots. Well, this was just great.

The sound of splashing alerted him to someone else entering the water, and he looked up to see Bakura slowly wading his way over. Eyes narrowing as he wondered why the man would even consider coming to help him, Ryou jumped the final distance into the water, and began swimming to meet him halfway.

Bakura stopped when he was about waist-deep in the water, there was no way in hell he was getting completely drenched for this kid. He smirked as the kid finally reached the point where he could stand and slowly made his way to him, spluttering and spitting out salt water the entire way.

He reached out a hand and the kid gratefully took it, letting out a small squeak as Bakura roughly started to yank him towards the shore. Dartz had said be nice to the kid, sure, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"Um, thank you?" Ryou was panting by the time he let himself collapse on the sand; not caring that he was getting it stuck literally everywhere. He looked over to see the man scowling down at him. "I could've gotten back by myself though."

"I was trying to be _polite_." The man practically spit out the word and Ryou let out a laugh.

He stared at the man, trying to figure him out. Obviously he was one of the 'bad guys', considering that he had been the one to shove Yugi in a bag, but maybe there was a story to that? Maybe he hadn't wanted to and was only listening to orders? His heart got away from him even though he wasn't sure if that was true or not and he smiled sympathetically at Bakura.

"The hell's that look for?"

He just shook his head, the smile still on his face, before freezing completely. Bakura didn't even know his name. Sure he had picked up the man's name from when he had been called by all the other pirates, but in all the chaos, they hadn't really ever had the time to be properly introdu-

"You're Ryou, right?" Bakura clenched his teeth together, already resenting what he was about to do.

Ryou nodded, "Y-Yes, but how did you know that? And how did you find me here?"

The other swallowed and crossed his arms, letting his eyes slide to the right in an effort to look embarrassed. "I remembered…it's what your brothers called you. And I was in a search boat looking for Atemu when I saw white hair. So I landed, hoping it was you." Ra, was this infuriating. Not only that, but it was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would fall for something so mushy and obviously not true? There was no way in hell this was going to work. Screw Marik and his ideas.

"Oh." Ryou blushed and bit his lip to keep from smiling. It was nice to think that the pirate could be ruffled, but did Bakura really pay attention enough just to listen for his name? And land just because he thought it was Ryou? It didn't seem like the type of thing he would do. He felt a giggle build in his throat but he pushed it down, instead bringing his hands up to try and cool down his cheeks. Settle down, Ryou. He probably meant nothing by it. You barely know the man, no need to go fangirl-ing over such a little thing. He held back a small squeal. But it was so _romantic_! Like one of Mana's books! Was this really how it worked in life?

Holy hell. The kid actually believed that crap. Bakura blinked as he watched the thought process on Ryou's face. Seriously? How gullible was he? He coughed to bring the attention back to himself, unfortunately, and decided to just get straight to the point. "I could help you get home, if you're still looking for a way." As if he'd do anything that didn't benefit him in some way.

"Really? How?" And now the man was going to help him get home? He really was a big softie. Ryou stood up and started to brush of some of the sand, well, as much as he could since most of it was still wet.

Bakura turned around and gestured for Ryou to follow, which the kid did willingly. "The only ways to leave are to fly yourself," he heard a scoff, and Bakura had to smirk as he led him into the jungle, "or to ride out on Captain Dartz' ship. Luckily for you, I'm just the person you need to convince him to let you tag along."

It made sense to Ryou. They had gotten here on the Captain's ship, so that would mean that they would have to leave that way too. None of this 'flying' nonsense. Still…Dartz hadn't done a great job with showing he was in the right, what with the kidnapping and all. But technically that had all been just a misunderstanding, so maybe, if he decided that fairy tales had nothing to do with this, Dartz was actually a good guy.

"Ah! Bakura! There you are!" Ryou was shaken from his thoughts and the sound of a loud voice and crashing leaves. He looked around the man he had been following to see they were in a small clearing, and that Dartz had just joined them in it. "And who do we have here?"

Bakura stepped to the side to let Dartz get a full view of the one behind him. "This is Ryou. He's looking for a way back to London."

Dartz hummed and nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, yes, of course. I'd be happy to help you, Ryou. You seem like a very logical young man."

"Really?! You'd take me home?" Mana had been wrong about Dartz! He was going to go home!

"However…" Ryou paused in his mini-celebration to look at the captain. "There is a _tiny _problem." There was no response from the smaller albino and he sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and dramatically wiping his eyes with it. "You see, my Popa, a dear old man really, used to have a beautiful golden pocket watch. But it was stolen! By that rotten Yami Atemu!" He blew at his nose loudly and collapsed on an overgrown mushroom. "My Popa was furious with me, and as it is only allows me to return to see him once a year to receive news on whether or not I have gotten back his watch. So, I would be happy to help you return to your home, but I'm afraid that I have already used up my visit for this year."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the story, already knowing it wasn't true, but watched as Ryou cooed and rushed over to rub Dartz' back gently as he made fake crying sounds. "Sh, sh. Don't worry. We'll get your father's pocket watch back."

The waterworks immediately stopped and Ryou made a sound of surprise as Dartz suddenly sprang up, his surprisingly dry green and yellow eyes focusing on him in devious glee. "Really? Would you really help me to retrieve it?"

"We-well, yes." He straightened his back and nodded his head determinedly. "Yami Atemu stole it from your family and that's wrong. So I'm going to help you get it back."

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: There's a surprise coming up!**

**Ryou: Yeah, and SoWhatever is really excited about it!**

**Yugi: *crosses arms and pouts* But she still won't tell me what it is.**

**Reviewing is something that I appreciate greatly!**


	5. Flying

**SW: Surprise! Happy One Year Anniversary to me! (Well, technically it was yesterday but I posted this at midnight so screw it, it's my anniversary)**

**Malik: You've been writing for a year?**

**SW: Yep! And to celebrate I worked extra hard to write this between last update and this one so I could update twice!**

**Bakura: *snort* If anything you should've skipped the last update to make the readers squirm.**

**Marik: And not PM-ed any of them to explain yourself! *cackle* They'd all hate you.**

**SW: *horrified* Why…Why would I want that?**

**Thank you to yamikage (Of course! Everyone wants to fly, so why not have them learn?), StarGlow (Yeah, Ryou was pretty gullible there, but he was looking for logic in an illogical world so what do you expect?), fireycloud (Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out…I think), Toisse (Yeah, I thought that was ironic ;) I don't know if I'm going to put in the crocodile and Surprise!), GMW (Yeah, Dartz made it pretty obvious didn't he?) for reviewing!**

**Happy Anniversary!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

"Sweet!" Malik's fist punched the air, excited beyond belief. "So how do you do it? Is it like some sorta ninja training? Was Seto right and you're using a jet pack? Or maybe it's something else?"

Yami blinked, but then smirked and chuckled, holding out his hand for Tea as she flew out of Yugi's hair. "More like something else."

Tea twirled a few times in Yami's hand, en pointe and fluttering her wings. The man nodded after a moment and she stopped and flew away from his hand, leaving it full of sparkling powder.

Wrinkling his nose lightly, Malik caught on to what Yami meant. "You mean it's really just pixie dust? Sparkles? That's…kinda gay, man."

"Well, you don't have to learn if you don't want to."

Yugi laughed at the expression on Yami's face, obviously he had been told that before. Malik immediately tried to retract his statement, which made Yugi laugh even more. Tea smiled at him as she shook her head. "Boys will be boys, I guess." She fluttered over to Yugi's hair again, before leaning over and peering at him upside-down. "While they're arguing, do you want to try?"

"Yes, please!" His smile matched hers as she stood up and twirled on his head, his nose twitching as some of the stray dust tickled his nose.

Finally, Tea finished and she dusted her hands of, admiring the sparkles that covered Yugi's-well, everywhere. "Ok, this is quite simple, really. Just have faith and trust. It should be easy!"

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to force the feelings of faith and trust along. Yugi even went on his tiptoes as if that would help him get air-born quicker. Tea watched her new friend with crossed fingers, wanting him to be able to fly almost as much as Yugi wanted it himself. She looked over at Yami and Malik, surprised to see that the pixie dust she had made before was gone, probably knocked out Yami's hand by Malik or dropped when Yami made one of his usual hand gestures, and they were just noticing what was happening. Tea rolled her eyes before looking back at Yugi. Why was it taking this long? Had she done something wrong in explaining? Faith, trust, pixie dust…

Yami saw what was going through Tea's head and saw doubt start to appear on Yugi's face, even with his closed eyelids, so he walked to stand behind him and whispered against his ear. "Think happy thoughts."

Yugi's eyes snapped open and his face immediately turned beet red, but it was worth because his body gave a sudden jolt and he shot up about ten feet. He screamed, whether in joy in fright, no one could tell, and flailed as he tried to get control over his flight.

"Malik, this is awesome! You have to try it!" After a few moments of figuring out how the controls worked, Yugi was able to shakily land and laughed as he watched the pixie dust dissolve into his skin.

Tea clapped her hands together in delight, though she was confused as to what Yami had whispered and why Yugi had blushed. "You did great, Yugi!" She moved over to where Malik was standing with a loose jaw. "Your turn!"

While Tea focused on Malik, Yugi turned around to meet Yami's eyes, which were a smoldering shade of crimson. He blushed as Yami took another step forward, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling them closer. Yugi saw their faces getting closer before actually registered it and shut his eyes to wait for what he knew had to be coming.

However, right before their lips connected, there was a sharp pain the hit Yugi's head and he yelped as someone continuously pulled back on his hair.

"Tea!" Yami let go of Yugi to force the fairy to let go of the smaller. "What is wrong with you?"

She merely scoffed and gave Yugi, who rubbing the area around the hair she had pulled, a hateful glare before turning back to instructing Malik.

**((((((LINE))))))**

"So all you have to do is sign here, Ryou-boy," Bakura grit his teeth as the first mate let out _another_ giggle, "and then once you get the pocket watch, we'll be obligated to help you."

Ryou's eyebrows pulled together as he tried to read the exceedingly long contract, but Pegasus kept moving it so he couldn't. "There seems to be an awful lot of words just for that."

Dartz scoffed and waved his hand in the air to disregard it. "That's just a bunch of law jargon, you probably wouldn't understand half of it. It's not like it matters. It's a simple contract, what could you possibly need to read?"

"What about my brothers? Will you take them home too?"

"Of course, of course. Why wouldn't we help the brothers of the man who got me back my poor Popa's pocket watch?" Dartz watched as Pegasus yet again didn't allow Ryou to read the contract, before setting it in front of him to sign.

The younger let out another cry of frustration as the contract was pulled from his sight before he could read it one more time. "Fine! I'll sign it already!" The paper immediately stopped moving away from him, and Pegasus held out a quill as Dartz set an inkwell on a nearby toadstool.

Ryou sighed, dipping the pen into the ink a few times before shifting the paper to the dotted line at the bottom. He quickly scrawled his signature and as soon as he was done, it was yanked away from him, rolled up and put inside Pegasus' coat pocket.

Dartz smiled arrogantly. "Perfect. Now when you find where the pocket watch is," he handed him a small necklace with a dull green stone at the end, "I want you to put this on. It's something called an Orichalcos stone, like a GPS. Right now I've made its magic un-active, but as soon as it's around your neck we'll be able to find you."

The albino nodded and took the stone, feeling a slight twinge in his chest before he shook it off and slipped the necklace into his pocket. When he looked up, the three pirates were all gone and he was alone in the jungle.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi stayed back with Yami as Malik flew energetically all over the sky, calling out to Joey and Seto to reveal where they were hiding with the treasure. "So what's the treasure?"  
Yami shrugged, crossing his arms smugly. "It's something we stole from Dartz a while back." Seeing the look Yugi gave him, he was quick to defend himself. "Hey! Dartz is a pirate so everything in the chest was stolen already, and since there's no one here but Dartz' crew and us, there was no way we could've figured out who the items belonged to," he shrugged again, "it was probably someone from your world though. Ever since Tea accidently hit Dartz' ship with some pixie dusts so he was able to travel to and from, he's been fascinated with London and everything around it."

Panting slightly in exhaustion, Malik flew back to where Yami and Yugi were. "I give up. This is like a giant Marco Polo game where no one ever answers Marco."

"Malik? Yugi? Is that you?" The siblings gasped, and looked down to see Ryou staring up at them from between the tree branches with a wide smile. "What are you doing?"

Yugi laughed and did a back flip. "We're flying! Do you want to try?"

There was a long pause of silence, and Yugi knew from experience that it meant Ryou was calculating, but what he would need to calculate he had no idea. But finally, the older twin called back up to them. "Yeah!"

Ten minutes later and Ryou was erratically flying alongside them all, not used to not having anything under his feet and having a hard time believing in this pixie dust stuff. But he did have to sort of force himself, because the thought of any doubt had him dropping a few feet and he had to try and fly higher without anything to prove this could make sense. "So what are you all doing? Where's Seto and Joey?" He kept an eye on Yami, just in case the man tried to pull something.

"We're playing Find the Treasure! It's like Hide-and-Go-Seek, only a person, or in this case two, goes and hides the treasure the others have to find it."

Ryou's eyes widened at the convenience of it all. They'd be able to go home in no time! All they had to do was win this game! "Sounds easy enough."

"Yes, but Joey and Seto have this entire island as a playing field and we've been searching for a good fifteen minutes before you showed up and still haven't found anything. Where were you, by the way?" Yugi looked at his brother in curiosity, and the albino smiled nervously as he felt everyone slowly look at him as well, wondering what his answer would be.

Strangely, he couldn't bring himself to admit he had been talking to Dartz. It wasn't as if a bad thing, Dartz was the good guy, right? The one that had been wronged by Yami Atemu. Still, he dodged the question by focusing their attention on the game again. "I think we're going about this the wrong way. Instead of searching the entire island and wasting a lot of our time, why don't we just look where we least expect to find it?"

"That's not a bad idea, Ryou." Yami knew something was up, but there was nothing he could do to get the boy to speak, not if he didn't want to. "Let's do that then. Why don't we start at Skull Bay?"

**((((((LINE))))))**

**Yugi: So this was the surprise…**

**Bakura: You're a little late there, squirt.**

**Yami: He has his reasons.**

**Marik: Was he sulking in his room?**

**Yami and Yugi: …**

**SW: Ok, so anyways…Hope you liked it even though it probably isn't up to par with my other chapters because I was rushing.**

**Review please!**


	6. Capture

**Marik: Where the hell have I been?**

**SW: What?**

**Marik: I've been mentioned like once! Where am I?**

**SW: Oh! Um, you'll come in…eventually…**

**Marik: You-**

**Thank you to GMW (I try my best!), Loka-Tenshi (Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter too!), yamikage (I wasn't making fun of Marco Polo, I love the game! I just thought it appropriate for Malik to say at the time!), Awesometamez (I think Ryou is just confused ;) He's trying to find logic in a situation where there is none and Dartz took advantage of that vulnerability), and Toisse (Thank you!) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Ryou watched in confusion as Yami laughed along with his two brothers. His head was a warzone of contradictions.

On one hand, there was the fact that Dartz had seemed very convincing, and Bakura was on his side too. Plus, he had signed a binding contract, and it wouldn't feel right if he didn't keep his word. On the other, however, was how sincere Yami was acting. And as naive as Yugi might seem, he was an excellent judge of character and already looked like he trusted Yami completely. Then there was also the explanation that Yami had given him about the treasure when Yugi and Malik had gone ahead to search. It had certainly made much more sense than Dartz' but…

"So we've already checked Skull Bay, Mermaid Cove," Malik watched as Yugi shivered at the mention of the mermaids and smirked, "and the Treehouse. Anything else?"

Yami hummed and nodded his head. "Well, the only other place that wouldn't be smart to put the treasure would be Tide Rock. As soon as the sun goes down, the large rock is completely submerged in water."

Stretching and looking over at the horizon, where the sun hovered just above it, Yugi laughed. "I can't believe we've been searching all day! We're definitely cutting close."

Ryou blinked, surprised as well to find some of the light from the day had already started to fade. He had had a lot of fun, even if they hadn't found the treasure. He was becoming more and more convinced that the stories Mana had told had been true, and it certainly made his flying easier. But that meant that Dartz had been lying. His hand drifted to his pocket, where the necklace was, considering not for the first time to 'lose' it.

He caught Yami looking at him again and let his hand drift away from his pocket. Why was this so hard? It should have been a piece of cake for him to hate Yami, but it felt like he was betraying not only his brothers, but also Mana. He smiled when Yugi looked over at him as well. Until they actually found the treasure, he wasn't going to think about it. He was just going to enjoy himself and have fun.

"First one to Tide Rock loses!" Yugi blinked in shock as he saw Ryou dart past him, sending Tea, who seemed to have had forgiven him from whatever it was that made her pull his hair, spinning from her spot on his head. This wasn't the closed off, practical Ryou he knew. Still, Yugi realized as he watched Malik yell out in frustration as he tried unsuccessfully to catch up to his twin, both of them laughing, he liked it.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Seto squeezed the space between his eyes as the blonde Lost Boy practically jumped around in excitement. "Stop squirming, mutt."

The man literally froze, before turning around to glare at the brunette. "What d'ya call me?" It came out as a growl and Seto smirked.

"You heard me. If you're going to act like a dog…" He watched stoically as Joey tensed up, his teeth clenching.

Joey launched himself at Seto with a cry, but was shoved to the ground before his fist connected. "Ya stupid prick!"

The older leaned over Joey, his blue eyes flashing with either hatred or amusement, the blonde couldn't really tell through the haze of red he was seeing. "At least I wasn't stupid enough to fall out of my carriage."

Just as Joey was about to attack Seto again, they heard a cry of victory. "We found you!" Seto looked up as his brothers landed, that's right _landed_, in front of him and Joey. He raised an eyebrow at Ryou, who just blushed and looked down as he scuffed his shoe. Yugi laughed and jumped up and down, much more excited about winning the game then the pile of treasure Malik had his eyes focused on. "We won!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at the position Joey and Seto were in, their faces inches apart. "Are we interrupting something?"

Ryou stepped off to the side as both Seto and Joey denied anything that might have been going on, much to Yami's amusement, and looked down in shock as he felt water lap at the ankles of his boots before looking back at everyone. His family looked so happy. And the treasure…it didn't look like a simple pocket watch would be in the chest full of jewels, crowns, and gold. That's what cinched it. Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out the Orichalcos, letting it drop into the water and settle on the bottom. He laughed; it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, and ran forward to join his brothers in celebrating the finding of the treasure.

Malik cackled as he tried on a crown, maneuvering to stand on top of the pile. "I'm king of the rock!"

Even though he had technically been the one to lose, Joey was flying around and celebrating with everyone. Seto rolled his eyes, looking over as Ryou joined Yugi and Tea in admiring some of the jewels that were scattered the ground. Joey saw what Malik was doing and darted forward, a smirk on his face, and pulled a single topaz out of the pile. Malik yelped as his balance shifted, and screamed as he went sliding down the rock, the treasure pouring out of its chest and coming with him.

Everyone laughed, even Seto, albeit reluctantly, as Malik's head came spluttering up out of the water he had splashed into. "It's not funny, guys! Now all the treasure's at the bottom!"

Yami shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning against a piece of the stone. "It's not like we have any use for it. Just leave it there."

"Yeah, plus there's plenty more still above the water." Yugi waded out to help his brother, who was pouting slightly, and the two of them started walked back.

Yugi, however, halted when he was about knee deep, staring into the water. No one noticed, except Yami, as everyone was still joking and threatening to push others in the water. The smaller twin bent down into the water, reaching in to grab at a beautiful necklace he could see shining beneath the surface.

He picked it up, surprised to find out the green gem on the necklace was a lot duller than he had originally thought. Yami's eyes widened and he started to run towards Yugi, who had already brought his arms up to slide the necklace over his hair and head. "Yugi! Don't put that on!"

The boy blinked and looked over at Yami, his hands letting go of the necklace to let it slide the rest of the way down to his neck. "What?"

Ryou turned to look at what Yami had yelled about and his eyes widened. "No!"

The green stone started to glow and Yugi looked down at in awe, no longer hearing the others as they yelled. A small green circle surrounded Yugi and he watched in slight fascination as a six-sided star drew itself, with Yugi at the center. He felt a small pressure on his forehead, but that was soon gone as the light around him faded.

Malik was the first one to take a step towards his older brother. "Yugi? Are you okay?" He laughed nervously, unsuccessfully trying to break the tension. "That was some light show."

"Malik, stay away from Yugi, he's-"

"I'm what, Yami?" Yugi smiled wickedly. "I feel perfectly fine. Never been better."

There was a loud war cry, and suddenly there were suddenly pirates everywhere, surrounding them. Yami reached for the dagger at his side, but before he could touch it, his arms were grabbed, and he was forced to his knees as they were yanked behind his back and tied together.

Ryou gasped in shock as he was shoved to the ground as well, Seto and Malik following. Joey leapt up into the air, but the pirates had come prepared and expertly threw ropes over the blonde and pinned him to the ground. Tea flew straight for Yami, trying to pull the hands from Yami's wrist before she was swatted to the side. She hit the floor of the cave hard and before she could get her orientation back, she was scooped up into someone's hat.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched Dartz exit his row boat and walk through the water, only once everyone was secured of course, and draped an arm over Yugi's shoulder. "Hello, Yami Atemu."

There was a giggle as Pegasus popped up next to Dartz and Yugi, a hat held at the top in hand, which was holding Tea by the obvious squirming of the fairy inside it. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Release Yugi from the Orichalcos. Now." Yami practically growled out, and Ryou looked over at him in shock.

"Release? But…it's-it's merely a GPS, a locator. Right?"

Dartz examined his fingernails pompously. "I might have…stretched the truth a bit about the use of the Orichalcos." He looked at the horrified face of the albino. "You understand though, don't you, Ryou? I just had to have my treasure back and you just have to get home."  
"You're the reason the Orichalcos was here?!" Yami glared at Ryou. "You're the reason Yugi put it on? That _thing _has magic in it that Pegasus used to brainwash two of my friends!" Ryou shied away from the furious man. "And now he has Yugi…"

Yami's anger ended in a statement so pained that Ryou's heart tightened and he winced. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Now, now, Atemu, no need to be so harsh on the young boy. He only wanted to go home." Yami looked up and glared at Dartz. "And don't make the Orichalcos out to be such a bad thing, I merely show them the truth. Everyone has hatred and anger in them, even the innocent ones. So why hide it? Why stop from being true to yourself and hiding your feelings like irritation and frustration?"

"Yeah, besides, it's much more fun being evil." Yami watched in shock as two pirates stepped away from helping the others load the treasure into a boat and walked over to the group. The albino spoke up again. "You have no idea how pleasing it is to see you down, Yami."

The man growled, but Ryou cut off his response. "Bakura!"

Bakura looked over at the younger and rolled his eyes. "You are one of the most gullible people I have ever met. Everything I ever said to you was an act and you fell for it completely." He watched as Ryou's eyes widened and the smaller blushed even as tears pricked in his eyes at how foolish he had been. Bakura rolled his eyes as he saw the slight watering and walked over to the pirate holding him, shoving the man away and forcing Ryou to stand and holding the boy himself.

"Hey! No fair! If Bakura gets to pick one, I want one too!" The other pirate ran over to Malik and smirked down at him even as he was shoving the one holding him away. "Hello! You might already know this, but my name is Marik! What's yours, pretty?"

Malik scoffed and turned his head away. As much as he was thankful to not be kneeling on the hard rock anymore, he was still being held captive and like hell would he cooperate.

"His name's Malik, you maniac. Surely you remember that." Bakura rolled his eyes as he shoved Ryou forward, making him walk towards one of the row boats.

"Malik-pretty is mine now!" Marik forced Malik in the same direction, ignoring the protests from the boy.

Seto frowned as he was made to stand and walk as well, but was led to another boat that Joey was also being shoved in, as much as the blonde fought it off.

Finally, Yami was shoved into a standing position and made to move toward yet another boat. He turned to Dartz at the last minute and glared at the man controlling Yugi. "You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but Atemu," Dartz' smirk was joined by Yugi's, "I already have."

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: Happy? I worked you into the chapter.**

**Marik: You mean I wasn't there before?**

**SW: Eheh.**

**Please review!**


	7. Betrayal

**SW: Ra, I feel like compared to my other story, I'm completely rushing this one.**

**Malik: You kinda are…**

**SW: Well, that sucks. I really didn't mean to, but when I edit and fix all my stories after I finish these two, maybe I'll be able to make it better too! Plus, I realized that I completely forgot about the crocodile in this story. Guess I'll have to add that when I change it.**

**Ryou: That's the spirit!**

**Thank you to yamikage (He'll do his best, of course.), Loka-Tenshi (-.-" It wasn't entirely my own plot twist, I got it from Peter Pan 2 but thank you!), fireycloud (Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be rescued!), ak (Sorry, Mana won't be the one to save them…Don't worry I'm sure the gang'll figure something out!), and Awesometamez (Our heroes are gonna go through hell to get through this, aren't they?) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Dartz smirked as he walked across the deck of his ship, hearing two sets of feet follow him dutifully. This was perfect. Yami Atemu was captured, there were no more Lost Boys to come save him, and everything was set for the execution. Things were working out flawlessly.

He paused in front of his cabin door, turning around to face his first mate and the boy that Yami had been so worked up about. His smirk widened as an idea occurred to him. "Yami Atemu will finally be out of my hair."  
Pegasus let out a laugh and gave a bow. "Yes, Captain Dartz, the plank is ready for whenever you command."

"…But wouldn't it be even better if I could send the runt to his watery grave completely and utterly defeated?" The first mate tipped his head to the side, waiting for an explanation as Dartz turned to face Yugi. "You will tell me where his home is."

Yugi stiffened, a struggle on his face before the Orichalcos glowed brighter and his shoulders relaxed. "Why must you know?"  
The captain frowned, was the Orichalcos malfunctioning? It had never happened before, so why had the boy been able to resist his order? "I plan to blow it up. So that he will know that I finally beat him."

"Yes…" Yugi grimaced, and held a hand to his head, his next words forced out. "But-I can't-tell you."

Pegasus frowned with a nervous chuckle. "Why not, Yugi-boy? Don't you hate Yami?"

"Yes-No!...I don't…" The hand on his forehead tightened, and he closed his eyes to fight off the headache suddenly there.

"No worries, Yugi." Dartz narrowed his eyes at the obviously struggling boy. He wanted to keep Yugi under the power of the Orichalcos, and if that meant getting the location from someone else, so be it. "Go to Rafael and Alister, they will give you a job to do."

Pegasus watched as Yugi practically ran from the two, before looking at Dartz with a serious look in his eyes. "That's never happened before."

"No, but I'm sure that his resistance will weaken after Atemu's death. Besides," he grabbed the still squirming hat that Pegasus had forgotten he was holding, "I'm sure we can figure out another way to find where the man hides."

**((((((LINE))))))**

Joey growled as he was tied to the mast, barely noticing the three other people that were with him. "Bastards! Ya never gonna get away with this! Yami'll find some way outta dis!"

He was only greeted with laughter from the pirates, but that didn't stop him from struggling. The blonde pulled against the ropes one more time before hearing a small squeak of pain. "Who's dere?"

"Really, idiot mutt, did you not notice you weren't alone?" Seto laced his voice with sarcasm, smirking as he watched Joey turn left and right, seeing Seto and Malik sitting on either sides of the mast next to him.

Joey looked at the two for a minute, trying to decide which one had been the one to make the sound he had heard, but neither seemed like the 'squeaking' type. "Which one a' ya is hurt?"

"Oh, um," he heard a quiet, hesitant voice from behind him, and realized that someone was tied opposite to him, "you were pulling the ropes and squeezed me a little too tight."

He blinked, before nodding and reluctantly relaxing. "Sorry, Ry, didn't know ya were there."

"It's okay…this is all my fault anyways. So I guess if you want to take out some anger it should be on me." The three others looked at one another before focusing on the smallest, who was obviously wallowing in guilt.

Malik was the first to speak up. "I don't think it was your fault, Ryou. I mean, you had been trying to get rid of the thing all day, weren't you?"

"You noticed?"

"You were hiding something, we could all see that." Seto snorted and let his head fall back against the wood he was tied to. "Even I noticed and I had only been with you a short time before all this happened."

Joey nodded, he didn't really know the albino, but he didn't seem like that bad of a person. He was about to add in his two cents as well when he heard footsteps halt behind him, or in front of Ryou.

"Hello, guys."

"Yugi!" Malik strained against his rope to try and turn towards his older brother, causing Seto to grunt as his room to breathe was suddenly constricted. "Are you okay? How come you aren't tied up? Hurry up and let us out!"  
There was a laugh and Joey held back a growl at not being able to see what was going on. "You can't be serious, right, Malik?" Yugi let out another chuckle when the younger didn't answer his question. "This is my chance to be rid of you all. You never believed me and this is where it got you. I'm just disappointed this whole thing isn't going to be over until tomorrow, I can't wait to see you squirm."

"Yugi, please, snap out of it! This isn't you!" A slap ran through the air and Joey winced in sympathy when he heard Ryou trying to hold back tears, the whimpers and sniffles echoing in the silence that followed.

The violet-eyed boy scoffed. "You obviously don't know anything about me. I haven't changed, the Orichalcos just allows me to be myself. For once in my life." He started walking away, crossing in front of Seto, letting Joey seeing him for the first time. The boy had discarded the blue pajamas he had been wearing before, now in brown, loose pants, with a dark violet shirt and white cloth belt. When he noticed Joey staring, he turned his head to glare.

Yugi was about to keep walking when Joey saw him hesitate and stop. His hands were shaking and the blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out was wrong. One of Yugi's hands reached around to the back of his belt and his eyes widened as he saw the knife that was hidden there. Was Yugi going to try and kill him?

In a movement that looked like it caused the boy a lot of pain, Yugi grabbed his dagger and pulled it out, holding it for a shaky moment before letting it drop to the ground. Then, as if the incident had never happened, Yugi walked away, opening a door and going down a set of stairs that Joey knew led to the brig. He had been rescued from it more than once by Yami.

Still, he glanced at the innocent-looking knife and smiled. Yugi had to be fighting the Orichalcos. He uncrossed his legs from their position underneath him, stretching and reaching with his feet to try and grab the knife. Joey heard Ryou protest and mumbled an apology as his foot brushed the handle of the dagger. Finally, he was able to bring it closer, bending his legs awkwardly so that it pushed the blade close enough for his fingers to grab.

With a fluid, practiced motion, Joey flipped the knife around in his hands, already starting on cutting the rope that held him

**((((((LINE))))))**

Tea huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from Dartz. The man had trapped her in a _lantern_, for Ra's sake. Do you know how insulting that was for a fairy? She wasn't a firefly! Plus, he was Yami's enemy. There was no way she was going to help the man.

"Oh, come now, my girl. Don't you understand my position?"

She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "You want to hurt Yami. Why would I tell you anything?"  
Dartz blinked, before a sympathetic smile spread across his features, unnerving the fairy a bit before she turned around with a huff. "You don't know do you?" Not bothering to wait for a response, Dartz set his plan into motion. "Yami Atemu has escaped."

"What?!" Tea quickly ran to the side of the lantern facing Dartz and placed her hands on the glass, trying to ignore the quick flash of betrayal that went through her. "He did?"

The man nodded solemnly. "Yes, and as soon as he did, do want to know what he demanded first? Yugi." He watched the girl stiffen, her ears turning a little red. "They had quite a reunion, those two. I'm still mad at my crew for not being able to capture them while they were distracted with each other." Dartz gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, to be young and in love."

Tea slid to her knees, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. There was no way some little boy who came here not even a day ago could have stolen Yami's heart. It didn't make sense! She had been with Yami for _years_, didn't she deserve his love more than Yugi? What made him so much better than her?

She frowned, her face turning even redder as she let her thoughts take an angry turn. Screw that Yugi! She definitely deserved Yami more, and there was no way that she was going to let some little squirt take away her chances. Tea clenched her fists. All she needed to was get Yugi out of the picture and then Yami would be all hers again.

As if sensing what she was thinking, Dartz pounded against the table, hearing a small shout as the lantern shook. "If only I could separate them somehow! If I could get Yugi back in my grasp then everything would work out."

Tea gasped. It was perfect! If Dartz took care of Yugi then she'd be able to comfort Yami and have him over the runt in no time! And if he was over Yugi, then he wouldn't fall for any traps that Dartz set for him! She would just have to cooperate with the villain for a little while before ditching him. Looking at the captain from the corner of her eyes, Tea gave a nervous smile. "I could help you get Yugi."

"Really? You would do that, for me?" Dartz hid a smirk as the girl nodded. "I happen to know that Yami left Yugi alone in their little home, do you think that you could show me where it is?"

Tea nodded again and stepped out of the lantern as it was hastily unlocked. She jumped a bit when a map of Neverland was suddenly shoved at her and she considered it for a moment before flying over to an inkwell and coating the bottom of her shoes.

Then she flew back over to the map, careful not to drip any ink, and started to walk across the map, listening as Dartz hastily copied down the directions. Finally, she stopped, and gave a proud nod. Suddenly, she was grabbed and slammed back into the lantern, hearing a loud cackle before she watched Dartz leave the room.

The man closed the door to his cabin behind him, the fairy's protests becoming muffled and quiet, and he shook his head, smirking. "A jealous female can be tricked into anything."

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: And there you have it. Chapter Seven.**

**Bakura: Took you long enough.**

**SW: Yeah, yeah. Now back to Supernatural!**

**Review!**


	8. Escape

**SW: I am shocked that this story is almost over.**

**Ryou: Yeah, compared to Supply and Demand this is nothing.**

**SW: I think I just needed a short story to get my mind flowing more for the longer one. But in any case, there's only like one or two more chapters left in this one. **

**Thank you to Awesometamez (Yeah, Tea isn't the smartest around. Of course I wouldn't kill off **_**everyone, **_**just maybe…a few people.) and GMW (Yeah, Dartz is just easy to portray as deceiving. I'm sure the gang will be able to find a way out of this mess.) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yami looked up at the sound of footsteps walking towards him. He smirked. "What, don't think these chains are enough to hold me? Now I need a gua-" His voice died when he saw just who was coming to stand watch over him.

Violet eyes narrowed at him as Yugi walked over to the opposite wall, grabbing the chair that was there and setting it in front of the cell before sitting on it and staring at Yami.

"Yugi…" There was no response from the boy and he leaned back against the wall that his chains were attached to, staring at the ceiling.

Silence filled the room, except for the occasional wave crashing against the hull of the ship, and Yami closed his eyes, feeling useless. He wasn't used to this, there was always something he could do, a plan that he could put into action. Everything had started to go downhill the moment Bakura and Marik had been captured.

"Are you-" Yami looked at Yugi in shock as he gritted his teeth, as if the very concept of talking was painful. "-okay?" Even though the words came out sarcastic and spiteful, it let Yami know that Yugi was at least trying to fight the Orichalcos.

"Yes, I'm fine." Maybe he could find a way to get Yugi to break the spell over him. "And you?"

Yugi scoffed and rolled his eyes, but squirmed in his seat. "Why would you care?"

"Because I like you."

"Yeah. Right." The smaller crossed his arms and glared at the man behind bars. "When are you going to realize that the only true emotion there is, is hate?"

Yami frowned. "That's not true, and I know the real Yugi would agree with me. From what I've seen of him, my Yugi hardly knows what it is to feel hate."

The boy let out a small laugh, but it sounded forced to Yami. "You barely even know me! I _am _the real Yugi. The one that's always bottled up and pushed aside. Now I finally get my chance to be myself."

The other went silent for a minute, thinking about what he was going to say next. "It's true that I did just meet you, but I don't doubt for a second that the true Yugi, the one who believed in me when his brothers told him not to, the one who could laugh past anything, is in there fighting. And I'm going to help him get out."

"Good luck." Yami blinked, was that sincere? The moment passed as Yugi gave a cackle. "You'll need it to bring out a Yugi that doesn't exist."

"As touching as this scene is…" Yami looked up as Bakura stepped out from the shadows, coming up behind Yugi. Yami's eyes narrowed into a glare at the man, who just smirked and shrugged, not caring that his once-friend looked ready to rip his guts out. "we need to get going."

Yugi looked over his shoulder in confusion. "Get going where? The execution isn't supposed to be until-"

The was a small groan as Yugi's eyes rolled up back into his head, and Yami stared in shock as the younger slumped forward. He would've fallen off the chair as well if Bakura, who had been the one to skillfully press the spot on Yugi's neck that knocked him out, hadn't grabbed his shoulders and leaned him back into the chair.

"What? Why did you do that?" Yami felt a shot of possessiveness go through him at the thought of Bakura touching and harming his Yugi.

Bakura rolled his eyes and reached for the jewel around Yugi's neck and slipped it out, chucking it at the wall and watching in satisfaction as it shattered. "You have no idea how long it took us to capture you."

The man felt hopelessly out of the loop as Bakura hefted Yugi over his shoulder and reached for the key on the wall next to the cell. "What are you talking about?"

"Is Atemu-Pharaoh out yet?" A voice called out from the top of the staircase leading to the deck, before Marik launched himself down to the brig with a cackle. "What's taking Bakura-thief so long?"

"Damn it, I told you not to call me that! I know you can just say my name, you did it at Tide Rock." He rolled his eyes and readjusted the still limp Yugi. "And I know you can talk normal as well, you always do it around Pegasus and Dartz."

Marik just laughed again and took the key from Bakura, moving to unlock the cage that surrounded a thoroughly confused Yami. "Sorry, Bakura-thief. It's too easy to annoy Bakura-thief when Marik talks like this." He jumped inside the cell, ignoring the growl from Bakura, and unlocked the chains holding Yami before hauling the man to his feet. "C'mon. Marik wants to go to Malik-pretty now."

"Ra damn it, Marik!"

"Doesn't Bakura-thief want to find Ryou-white too?" He cackled again at the yell Bakura gave, dropping Yugi and launching himself at the blonde.

The man dodged the attack, letting Bakura fall to the ground, and turned towards the stairs, his face taking on a serious expression. "Now's not the time to joke around, Bakura, we need to figure out a plan to finally take Dartz down."

Bakura grumbled and rubbed his face, feeling the need to hit it against the wall a few times, before he looked at Yami. "Pharaoh over here looks like he needs an explanation first, though."

Before they could however, a groan from the smallest in the group alerted them to the fact that Yugi was waking up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami looked over at the boy, blocking out the sound of Bakura's snort. "What do you remember?"  
"I was…" Yugi rubbed his head and looked around the room in confusion, "We were at Tide Rock and then I put that necklace on and everything goes a little fuzzy. Where is everyone else?"  
"Tied to the mast waiting for their execution." Bakura rolled his eyes at the horrified gasp Yugi gave, his annoyance growing as he watched Yami reach over to comfort his look-alike. "You'll regain the memories of when you were under the power of the Orichalcos in a few minutes. But we don't have that kind of time. We need to get going." He started to walk towards the stairs, pausing when he heard Yami give a protest.

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Yami once again narrowed his eyes at Bakura and Marik in suspicion. "For all I know you could still be under the control of the Orichalcos."

Bakura huffed and turned to face Yami again. "Listen here, Pharaoh. We only pretended to be under the power of the Orichalcos after the man gave me a dud and I took off Marik's. We were going to wait until Dartz had captured you and help you take him down from the inside." He shared a look with the crazed blonde before jerking his head to the brig. "We didn't think it would take the idiot so long to actually do it. We've been itching to start something, but you just had to be able to get out of practically every trap, didn't you?"

"So…you're saying you've been out to help Yami all this time?" Yugi looked up as the two 'traitors' nodded. "That's great! Now you can be friends again!"

"Look kid, we were never friends." Bakura growled out, earning a squeak from Yugi. "The Pharaoh just happens to be a good ally in taking Dartz down."

"Bakura and Marik each have their own reasons for wanting Dartz out of the picture, but you warm up to them after a while." Yami smirked at the pained face Bakura made and Marik let out a laugh.

"So that means Atemu-Pharaoh believes us, yes?" Yami hesitated for a moment before nodding and standing up, pulling Yugi with him. "That means we can go to Malik-pretty now!"

Marik practically sprinted up the stairs and opening the door that led to the main deck. He stared at the absolute chaos that was in front of him, before give a whoop and leaping into the fray. Bakura, Yami, and Yugi followed the man up the stairs, wondering what all the noise was, as they stepped out into the open air.

It looked like a riot had erupted in the crew, but as Bakura scanned the crowd, his skilled eyes taking in the pool of rope that was around the mast, he saw that it was the once-prisoners fighting back. How they had escaped was a mystery to him, but it certainly made things easier.

There was a flash of white in the corner of his vision and he looked over to see Ryou curled up behind some crates, unaware that there was a pirate creeping up to his hiding place. He growled and made his way through the melee, quickly reaching the pirate that had spotted the small albino. He unsheathed his sword and disarmed the other in one fluid movement, not even taking time to admire the completely shocked look on the other pirate's face before he sent him overboard, the man landing with a loud splash.

Ryou gasped, but tried to cover up the noise with his mouth, curling up into a tighter ball and hoping beyond hope that whoever had just been sent into the water wasn't one of his brothers.

"Ryou!" He looked up at the sound of Yugi's voice, not filled with the hate he had heard before, and watched as his twin ran over to his hiding place. "I'm so sorry!"

The albino let out a yelp as he was tackle-hugged, and his eyes widened as his new position allowed him to see Bakura fighting off another pirate. Deciding that he could think about that fact later, he turned to his brother. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything of what I said, and I certainly didn't mean to hit you…" Yugi blinked at the bright smile Ryou sent him, rolling off his brother so that they both could sit up.

"It's okay, Yugi. You couldn't control your actions. There was nothing you could have done." Ryou let a small smirk grace his features. "If anything, you saved us. Joey was able to cut us free with the knife you gave him and now they're fighting their way to the captain's cabin, where Tea is being held." He pouted. "Apparently pixie dust runs out quickly if you don't use it often enough."

Yugi nodded and peeked over the crates they were hiding behind, surprised to see Bakura still standing in front of them defensively. "Bakura? Don't you want to go fight? Haven't you been waiting for this?"  
"Dartz isn't here and neither is Pegasus. Why would I help Yami get his stupid fairy friend back if there isn't anything in it for me?" He scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning against a crate as he watched the pirates that might have noticed he was protecting something got distracted by the reinforcement Yami and Marik gave.

Ryou smiled, knowing that that was only half the reason. As Yugi shrugged and sat back down to wait out the fight, knowing he wouldn't be much help, Ryou leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you," before joining his brother with a blush on his face. He heard Bakura splutter, but the man didn't outright deny anything, which made a smile come to his face.

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: Hooray! Everyone's safe!...Why is it so easy for me to write tendershipping? Like really? My easiest used to be puzzleshipping, but now…**

**Ryou: Who knows? I don't mind it.  
Please review?**


	9. Tea

**SW: WHOO! We did it!**

**Yugi: Hooray, way to go everybody!  
SW: In case, you didn't know, SOPA is back and hopefully many of you have been signing the petition to stop it and we reached the goal of 100,000! Yes!**

**Thank you to yamikage (I couldn't leave Yugi evil if I tried! Bakura? Nice?! Impossible! Thank you!), Toisse (Yep! That was my plan ;)), and fireycloud (Isn't it though? I've had to read puzzleshipping fanfics just to be able to write them again, but the tendershipping is just flowing out of me!) for reviewing!**

**Hope you like! **

**((((((LINE))))))**

The fighting stopped with a loud boom that resonated through the air, and everyone's attention pulled toward the billowing tower of smoke that was rising into the air.

"The Treehouse! Yami!" Joey launched over to his friend, the two still having not been able to have a true reunion, and looked over once more in the direction of their home. "You don't think…"

Yami growled and his eyes narrowed. He turned around, ignoring the suddenly cheering pirates, and stalked over to where he knew Yugi was hiding, a group of barrels being guarded by Bakura. "Yugi!"

The boy's head popped up happily, but his smile faded when he saw the potentially dangerous look on the other's face. "Yes?"

"Did you tell them the location of the Treehouse when you were under the spell of the Orichalcos?" Yami tried to keep his voice from sounding threatening, but from the wince Yugi gave, he knew he hadn't succeeded entirely.

"No! Why would you think that I…" His eyes drifted away from Yami's and caught sight of what had the man worried. "No, I know I didn't. I got my memories back, and I remember him asking but I told him no."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the smaller. "You resisted an order from Dartz himself? Impressive." Yugi blushed and the albino focused his attention on the blackness covering a portion of the horizon, a wild smirk spreading across his. "I can bet I know where Dartz and Pegasus are now."

"Does this mean Marik can kill the bastards who think they control Marik?" The platinum blonde chopped down a pirate that was cheering a little too loudly for his tastes as he made his way over to the four, leaving Joey, Malik, and Seto to handle the fight that was slowly resuming. He grinned maniacally as he looked over at Bakura. "Bakura-thief wants to kill them too, Marik knows."

Yami rolled his eyes, squeezing the space between his eyes and wondering why he ever wanted to get the two of them back. "Marik. Normal speech."

The grin on Marik's face just got wider. "Don't tell Marik it annoys Atemu-Pharaoh too? Maybe Marik likes talking like-"

"Marik!" The man's head jerked around, looking over towards where he heard his name called.

Yugi gasped and his twin's head popped up next to him as they watched on the opposite side of the ship as Malik, who was gripping a cutlass in front of him, slowly got pushed back to the railing. Five pirates had decided it would be fun to gang up on the smallest of those fighting back and were laughing as they took turns slashing their own swords, the laughs growing when Malik was barely able to block them.

"Looks like someone needs me." He looked back at Yami with a smirk, already walking backwards to where Malik was. "Let me know when we're going kill Dartz. I wanna be there." Marik turned around and ran over to the other side of the ship with a cackle, slicing down one unsuspecting pirate before launching at the second one as they turned their attention away from Malik to him.

Yami nodded and looked over to where the door to the captain's quarters was. "I'm thinking Tea is in there. I'm going to go get her, Yugi and Ryou you stay here with Bakura."

"Hey, what makes you think _I_ want to stay here?!" The complaint fell on deaf ears as Yami started running towards to the staircase that led to the upper decks, taking out anyone who stood in his way. Bakura grumbled a bit more before he leaned back against one of the barrels, his sixth sense prickling when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

He turned a glare to them, rolling his own eyes when he heard the owner of those chocolate orbs give a high-pitched squeak and dip behind the barrels with his brother again. Looking back at the battle, Bakura smirked at the slowly diminishing number of still standing pirates. Those few were starting to realize that even though they had outnumbered the enemy beforehand, the tables were quickly being turned around and some had even made the stupid decision of jumping over the sides of the boat in hopes of swimming to the shore and escape.

But Bakura knew of the terrible things that inhabited those waters and smirked when he heard those foolish enough to go in met their demise by those very monsters.

Only four remained now, all of them sticking together in a clump for better protection. Seto and Joey easily maneuvered them over to the staircase that led to the brig, knocking one out in the process. They seemed to be on the same train of the thought, because Seto broke away from the fight to open the door leading down while Joey continued to fight and push the last three pirates back.

As the first one took a tumble down the stairs, the others looked behind to see what was wrong and Joey rushed them in their moment of distraction. With a tackle that would've made any football player proud, Joey sent the other two down the stairs after the first, scrambling back to let Seto close and barricade the door shut.

Joey let out a whoop, running over to slap a scowling Seto on the back. Malik was stiffly ignoring the approaches of Marik, tenderly making his way over to the barrels his brothers were hid behind by tiptoeing over and around the knocked out or dead pirates. Bakura yawned and looked over to the upper decks, where Yami still had to emerge from Dartz' room.

"Is it over?" Yugi peeked over his head as he heard no sounds of fighting, and paled at the sight of the carnage on the deck.

It seemed like there wasn't a spot that _didn't _have a body lying over it, and he quickly lowered his head again. Covering his mouth and holding down Ryou's shoulder when his twin made a move to look for himself, Yugi swallowed back the bile that had risen up from his stomach.

There was a slam of a door and everyone tensed, before seeing that it was Yami that had stormed out of the captain's quarters. Joey tilted his head to the side, blinking and wondering what could have his leader so mad before he noticed the sparkling form flittering around Yami's head. "Tea!"

The fairy ignored Joey, instead trying to talk to the man storming down the stairs to the main deck. "You have to understand, Yami! He tricked me, he said he wasn't going to hurt you!"

"And he didn't, Tea." The growl echoed across the silent ship, everyone watching the scene unfold. "But he did destroy our home. What could he have possible told you to make you reveal the location of the Treehouse?"

"I-I, he told me you escaped and had left me behind, Yami!" The fairy buried her head in her hands, starting to cry.

Yugi heard the sobs and stepped out from behind the barrels, moving towards where the fairy was in hopes to comfort her, making sure to never look at the bodies he was stepping over. "Tea? It's okay, Yami isn't mad at you, he's mad at Dartz."

The fairy stiffened and turned around to face Yugi, her tear-streaked face going red. "Shut up, Yugi Mutou! This is all your fault!"

Violet eyes widened as the face around them paled. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I hate you! How could you betray me like that! I thought we were friends! Friends stick up for each other and support them!" Yugi took a step back in fright as the fairy flew up in front of his face. "They don't stab each other in the back!"

"What did I-" What if he had done something while he was under the Orichalcos? Even though he thought he had regained all of his memories, what if his mind had blocked out a part that he wouldn't have wanted to remember? His mouth went dry and tears pricked his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"You should be! I hate you!" Yugi winced and bowed his head, already accepting the fact that there was something horrible that he had done to his friend. It was tearing him up from the inside. His heart and his stomach were revolting; both of them feeling like ten daggers were repeatedly stabbing into them as they dropped to his shoes.

"Yugi, what did you do?" Malik walked over to Yugi, batting a huffing Tea away for a moment to try and make sense of this whole situation.

"I don't remember!" Yugi buried his head in his hands, starting to sob and feeling foolish for every minute of it, because he knew everyone was staring at him. "I'm sorry! I don't-don't remember! Bu-But I did something horrible, I-I know! I'm s-sorry!"

Malik's eyes narrowed, before his anger turned to Tea, who was still glaring at his older brother, a spark of satisfaction in her eyes. "Well, let's hear it. What did he do? Because he doesn't remember and none of us would know."

There was a brief moment where Tea's confidence fled her, and Malik's disbelief in her grew as she quickly picked up her act of an angry and betrayed friend. "It's obvious, isn't it? Yugi tricked me! He told me that he wasn't under the Orichalcos anymore and then made me show him the way to the Treehouse on a map because Yami had escaped and we were going to meet him there."

Bakura scoffed, finally making his way over to the group with Ryou at his side. "That doesn't make any sense and you know it." He let his eyes slide over to another spectator, who was still glaring at Tea in anger, his crossed arms saying he didn't believe her either. "Not only does that not match the story that you were just telling Yami, but why would Yugi ask you to show him the way on a map when you could have just flown with him there?"

Yami nodded. "And I would have never left Yugi behind."

"That's exactly why I hate him!" Tea screamed, spinning around in a circle, trying to find at least one set of eyes looking at her that believed her story. "Don't you see? He's fooling all of you with his pitiful act! He's tricking you into thinking he's the innocent one, but actually he's-"

"Are you saying I should turn on my own brother? My own twin? That you know him better than I do? I'm sorry but that's not going to work." Ryou's eyes narrowed dangerously as Tea's widened, frightened for a moment at how similar Bakura and Ryou appeared.

Seto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yugi could barely hurt a fly. There's no way we're going to believe he hurt someone he believed to be his friend." His eyes glanced over to his younger brother, who was staring around in shock, tears still rolling down his face as if he was surprised that everyone was supporting him and not Tea. "Even when he hit Ryou and he was under the Orichalcos, I could see for a moment on his face that he regretted it."

Tea yelled in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me?! There is no way anyone is that innocent! I don't believe it! He's the one who stole Yami from me!"

"Is that what this is about?" There was a dangerous tone to Yami's voice and the fairy froze before turning to face the man. "Tea, I have known what you've felt for me for a while now, but I never have, and after today, never will, feel the same. I had hoped your feelings would fade, so I never talked with you about it, yet they've only ever caused me problems. If you can't learn to accept the fact that I don't like you back, then you can't stay."

"Wh-what? What are you saying, Yami?"  
Marik cackled. "What he's saying is that you need to ditch if you're gonna keep being a bitch!"

"What an eloquent way to put it." Malik stated without expression, ignoring the kiss Marik blew his way.

Tea felt tears prick her eyes at the lack of support she was getting. "Fine! If that's the way you want it!" She gave one final huff and put her nose the sky before flying off towards the shore, a trail of pixie dust following after her.

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: I feel horrible for the late update. REALLY sorry!**

**Malik: Psh, that's what you always say, but you never do anything to change it.**

**SW: I said I was sorry! There is nothing more I can do!**

**Marik: I agree with Malik-pretty. Just give up on the whole writing thing, you're obviously not cut out for it.**

**Malik: I didn't say that!**

**Marik: But you were thinking it.**

**Review?**


	10. Bomb

**SW: Ok, this is the third or fourth to last chapter.**

**Yugi: I can't believe this went by so quickly.**

**SW: Yeah, I'm definitely going to have a lot to fix when I get around to editing this.**

**Thank you to Siena (Thank you! I love it when people like my stories! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! And don't worry there will be more shipping coming up), yamikage (Sorry, but Tea isn't out of the story for good yet. Almost, but not entirely. And now our heroes need to find a way to get home!), Alex Cadwell (That's basically what my epilogue is going to be. Fluff), GMW (I know! Hope you like this chapter!), Tiryn (Yeah!...It's way too easy to portray Tea as jealous. Thank you!) for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yami expertly guided the ship towards the shoreline, yelling for Bakura and Marik to drop the anchor before they got too close and would be unable to pull the ship away. They had thrown all the dead pirates overboard, and all the live ones, unconscious or not, down into the brig, so they were the only ones on the deck.

There was a small lurch as the ship came to a halt and Yami moved away from the wheel to meet where everyone was gathered in the middle of the ship. "Alright. This is it." He looked to the horizon where light was steadily growing. Had it really only been a single night?

Marik grinned and nodded, jumping from foot to foot eagerly. "Marik wants to kill someone."

"You look like you're about to piss yourself." Malik rolled his eyes at Marik, ignoring the man's over-exaggerated cry of despair at how Malik didn't love him, and focused on Yami. "So how are we going to do this? Dartz is going to learn a tough lesson today for even thinking he could mess with the Mutous." Seto nodded in agreement to the statement, glaring at where there was still smoke billowing on the horizon.

"We're leaving Ryou and Yugi here, for starters." The man looked over at the two, then glanced over at the barricaded door that led to the brig. "Malik, I think you should stay here too."

Malik gave a cry of protest. "What? No, I'm just as good a fighter as-"

"Which is why I need you to stay here in case something happens." Yami smirked when Malik couldn't come up with an argument to that. "Bakura, Marik, do you know if your dust has run out yet?"

There was a small bark of laughter and Bakura crossed his arms. "You're kidding, right? We could barely fly when Tea was with us constantly, and you expect us to still have that faith and trust B.S.?"

"Marik agrees with Bakura-thief. We can't fly." Marik seemed to have gotten over the fact that Malik was practically ignoring him, and was once again energetically bouncing, now holding a dagger and dragging it across the skin of his thumb.

"Which leaves Joey and I as the only one who can." Yami sighed and shook his head. "Guess we'll have to take two and then come back for the third after dropping the others at the shore."

Bakura scoffed. "There's no way I'm hitching a ride with either of you two idiots. I'll take a life boat."

"Marik'll go with Bakura-thief."

"Not if you don't stop talking like that." Bakura turned and started walking to the edge of the ship where there were two lifeboats hanging over the water.

Seto eyed the two maniacs and then grunted, begrudgingly crossing his arms. "I don't want to be stuck alone with those two for any extended amount of time."

"So dat means ya comin' wit' me, right?"  
"Unfortunately." Seto grumbled under his breath as he grabbed at Joey's arm, the two of them lifting off the deck of the ship and starting towards ground.

Yami spared one last glance and Bakura and Marik as their boat touched water. "You sure you don't want a lift?"  
"I swear that if you so much as try to pick me up, I will cut off your arm."

Yami rolled his eyes and looked back at the three remaining brothers, his feet already lifting off the ground. "Stay safe, got it?"  
Yugi nodded, answering for them all, nervously wringing his hands together. "You too."

"We won't be gone long, don't worry." Yami rose up further and launched himself after Joey, making sure that Bakura and Marik were moving at a decent speed through the water.

Even with Yami's statement, Malik ran to the side of the boat and leaned over the edge to stare at Marik. "You better come back, Marik, you hear? Or else I'll beat you so hard you won't even be able to walk."

"I love you, Malik-pretty!" Malik rolled his eyes, not hearing the words but the tone of the teasing remark Bakura made, and turned back to his brothers.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yami was staring at the boat while he, Joey, and Seto waited for Bakura and Marik and shook his head to try and remove the image of violet eyes that appeared whenever he closed his own. He heard the lifeboat hit the shore and looked over to see Marik and Bakura watching the ship as they pulled the boat up into the sand.

He smirked and let his eyes wander back to where Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were waiting. If Yami knew Bakura and Marik like he thought he did, then they were in the same situation as he was, and not minding a moment of it. They were screwed.

Turning around to try and get his mind off of a shorter, happier, cuter version of himself, and failing miserably at it, Yami faced the jungle they would have to trek through to get to the Treehouse.

"'Ey, Yams…" The man looked over at Joey, who was also staring into the foliage. "It's been a few 'ours since, ya know, da explosion, so what if Dartz 'n Pegasus aren't dere when we get dere? Dey coulda left by now."

Marik cracked his knuckles and joined the group staring down the jungle. "Then we'll just have to track them down until we find them. They don't know the island like we do. We'll be able to maneuver better and faster."

"Yes." Yami pushed through about three feet of bushes, until he came to a grass-covered path. One that would lead them straight to the Treehouse, without them having to go through the hassle of trekking through new high plants and batting aside vines and branches. He turned around to smirk at the group who had followed him. "Don't worry. We'll catch them in no time."

The group of five quickly started to move, Joey and Yami flying forward, leaving Bakura, Marik, and Seto to catch up. Each one of them wanted to be the one to catch Dartz and make him pay for everything he had put them through.

They reached the clearing that held the Treehouse quickly enough, and slowed down to check their surroundings for any sign of Dartz or Pegasus.

"Hello, Yami-boy."

Yami turned with a loud cry, his sword pointed to a figure sitting in the tree. But he didn't have time to say anything to the man because as soon as saw Pegasus, the ground shook and everything went black.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi jumped as another explosion rang through the air. He turned to look the cloud of grayish dust that was rising next to the black cloud that was the Treehouse. Swallowing roughly at the damage his nerves were taking, Yugi immediately assumed the worst and turned his worried gaze to his brothers.

Ryou was biting a nail nervously, staring at the cloud of dust like Yugi had been not a minute ago, so his twin was no help in calming his mind. Malik, on the other hand, had just stood up from their position of leaning against the main mast and was scrambling over to where a sword was lying on the ground. He watched as his younger brother took a protective stance in front of them, glaring at something in the water.

Leaning around to see what could've caught Malik's eyes, Yugi gasped at the sight of Bakura and Marik's lifeboat making its way towards the ship, but there was only one form in it. And he had teal-colored hair.

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: I'm sorry for updating this so late! Good news though is that my schedule is starting to clear up, so I'll be able to start writing chapters earlier!  
Malik: Yeah…scrambling to write an entire chapter in one and a half hours the night you're supposed to post it isn't as fun as it sounds.**

**SW: It's not even possible. Which is why this chapter is way shorter than normal! I'll make it up to you all! Promise!**

**Please review?**


	11. Game

**SW: Phew, at least it's Spring Break. Now I can write without being interrupted by stupid things like school and homework.**

**Bakura: *scoff* Just give up. Your writing will never be as good as you want it to be.**

**SW: Your insults only motivate me further!  
Bakura: …Damn it.**

**Thank you to yamikage (You'll see (; I can't give away too many spoilers), LetsFlyToHogwarts (Thank you! I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories, so don't worry!), Darkest Fire19 (Of course!), Tiryn (Oh boy…I'm so sorry. You'll find out in this chapter!), and AnimeHannah (Well aren't you just a fountain of ideas. I love it! Haha, some of that might happen, some of it might not, (; but I hope you like it either way! [And I do update every Sunday it's just a matter of **_**when**_** on Sunday]) for reviewing!**

**Hope you like!**

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi felt a nervous drop of sweat on the back of his neck. If that was Dartz, then where was the rest of their group? Were they captured? Were they dead? Shaking _that _morbid thought from his head, Yugi left his spot behind Malik and made his way over to the side of the ship where the cannons were sitting, determined not to be completely useless.

He stared at the large metal weapon, then at the heavy cannonballs that were set next to it. Yugi nodded before reaching down to lift one up, grunting at the weight. He heard footsteps run over to him, and looked over to see Ryou struggling to push the cannon back so Yugi could load it.

Closing his eyes for a moment at the thought of the extra work he'd have had to do because he had forgotten to move the cannon, Yugi nodded to his twin before placing the cannonball at the entrance of the weapon and let the ammo roll down to the end.

"Wait…" Yugi paused and looked at Ryou, who seemed to be looking around for a match. "D-Don't we need gunpowder in the cannon first?"  
Ryou paused in his search, back straightening before he smacked his forehead. "Yeah. Yeah, we do. Instead of going through the trouble of getting that cannonball out, why don't we just move to the next one and do it there?"

"We don't have time!" The two looked over to Malik, seeing him starting to cut the ropes that would allow Dartz to lift the lifeboat up out of the water. "Get a sword and help me get rid of this rope!"  
They nodded and scrambled across the deck, each grabbing the first weapon they could; Ryou what looked to be a hunting knife and Yugi a small dagger. They quickly made their way over back to the side of the ship and started on the remaining ropes, since Malik had already cut two. There was a small thump, and they looked down to see the life boat had hit the side of the ship.

Dartz started to climb up the side of the ship by using two daggers to grip onto the wood, since the ropes had all fallen into the water already. "It's no use! You don't stand a chance against me!"

Malik heard his brothers scrambling back to the middle of the deck, but he scowled straight down at the mismatched eyes of Dartz. "Yeah, right." He held his sword out and let it fall, blade first, toward the captain to the ship. Scowling when Dartz moved out of the way so that it only grazed his cheek, Malik moved back. He grabbed another abandoned sword and held it in a ready stance, prepared to protect his older brothers.

There was a grunt as Dartz hauled himself over the edge of the ship, and then a scream of pain as a knife lodged itself in the man's hand. Malik looked back at a paler than normal Ryou, who still had his arm out from when he had thrown.

"Good one, Ryou! You're a natural!" The albino nodded stiffly, his pale skin suddenly taking on a greenish color, and Malik turned and moved to stand in front of his brother to allow him time to recover.

Dartz growled, grasping the knife's handle and yanking it from his hand, staring at the blood-covered blade as if surprised that someone had actually hit him. Without warning, he threw it back and Malik flinched, waiting for the hit that never came.

He heard a gasp and looked over to see Yugi leaning against the mast, holding the shoulder that had the knife embedded in it, the dagger that he had obviously been preparing to throw dropping from his hand. Malik paled as blood dripped onto the deck and Yugi whimpered.

"Yugi!" Ryou ran over to his twin, hands hovering over the wound as if trying to decide whether or not to touch it.

Malik turned back to Dartz as the man let out a cackle and he once again got into a defensive position, shuffling so that he blocked the man's view of his brothers. The tip of his sword trembled slightly, and he glared at it for a moment, trying not to think about what that could mean.

"Nervous, young boy? As you should be." Dartz drew his sword as he started to walk towards the small group of three. "After that little stunt, I don't plan on having any mercy."

"Bring it on, bastard!" He licked his lips, hoping for a moment that Marik, Seto, Yami, hell even Tea, would show up to give him a hand. There was no way he would be able to hold up against Dartz for long.

The man smirked, his gold and green eyes flashing. "As you wish."

Malik let out a burst of air as Dartz launched himself forward and brought his sword up just in time to block the attack that would've chopped him two. He widened his stance as Dartz continued to press his sword down, trying not to give any ground. This wasn't going to end well.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Bakura sprinted into the clearing that had once held the Treehouse, his ears ringing. The blast that he had heard had shaken the ground under his feet and he was sure had been loud enough to give him permanent ear damage. Yami and Joey were probably caught up in that blast. That's what those idiots get for rushing ahead and not waiting for any of them. He looked behind him as Marik and Seto entered the clearing, before taking in the scene in front of him.

Not only was the Treehouse now composed of only rubble, but there was a large crater about twenty feet from it, right where the tree line started. There was nothing left behind where the crater was and Bakura narrowed his eyes at it, already getting a bad feeling.

"Hello, Bakura-boy!" The man growled and turned around to look up at Pegasus, who was positioned in a tree about thirty feet away from him, in the opposite direction of the crater. "How about we play a game, hm?"

"Bakura! Marik!" The two looked over to where the crater was, watching as Joey limped around the edge of the forest, carefully making his way over to them without setting foot into the clearing and carrying an unconscious Yami on his back. "Be careful! They've littered the ground with land mines!"

"Oh, Joey-boy, why must you ruin the surprise?" Pegasus let out a small chuckle and wagged his finger at the blonde. "I might have to consider that cheating. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"Fuck off!"

The man ignored the blonde, instead turning to the angry, uninjured group that had just appeared. Well, that uninjured part would soon have to change. "So, what do you say, Bakura-boy? Do you agree to play the game?"  
"Why the hell would I play a stupid game when I can just kill you flat out?" Bakura let two daggers slid from his sleeves into his hands.

Pegasus 'tsk'ed and wagged his finger again. "Now, now, Bakura. That isn't very sportsmanship-like." He hummed, moving his finger to tap his chin, the necklace around his neck flashing. "You know that I'm able to communicate with Captain Dartz through the Orichalcos, correct? Well, he has just informed me that our ship has been recaptured."

Marik growled and stepped in front of Bakura to glare at the sliver-haired man. "What have you done to Malik-pretty?"

"Yeah, 'nd what about Yug' and Ryou?" Joey joined the group, setting Yami against a tree and staying near the back with Seto, trying to not bring attention to himself but unable to stop from asking about his friends.

"Oh, don't worry. Captain Dartz has assured me that they are alive, but he says that he is unsure of how long he can contain himself. 'They all have such pretty screams,' he says." Pegasus smirked as everyone that was conscious tensed. "So what do you say now, Bakura-boy? I'm sure that by playing my game I'll be more than happy to convince Captain Dartz from killing the three a little longer." He looked over the rest of the group, watching as Joey practically lifted his injured foot from the ground to keep from putting pressure on it. "Of course, the rest of your…friends are more than welcome to play as well."

Bakura clenched his fists, glaring at Pegasus before nodding his head. "What game is it?"  
"It's really quite simple. You see that pile of rubble over there?" Pegasus motioned to what was once the Treehouse. "Well, it seems that I lost something very important to me in there and I need you to get it. Think you can do that for me, Bakura-boy?"

"Fine." Bakura turned to look over his shoulder. "Just Marik's coming with me."

Joey shrugged, apparently unfazed by the decision and moved back to where Yami was before letting himself drop. "I could use a rest."

"Just in case I forgot to mention," the group looked up towards Pegasus was chuckling once again, "for every hour you spend in there looking, one of the boys gets a new tattoo."

"Does Marik get a description of the item?" Even if Marik hadn't been talking through gritted teeth, it was obvious that he was struggling not to snap, his entire body practically shaking.

There was a small hum as if Pegasus was considering the question before he giggled. "No, I believe I've told you enough." The man bowed as much as could from his position in the tree. "I bid you, adieu." Before any of them could protest, the man had disappeared into the foliage.

Joey sighed and rolled his pant leg up, grimacing at the sight of blood. He looked up Bakura and Marik for a moment before glancing at the field that he knew now was littered with dangerous explosives. That thought brought him to Yami, whose shallow breathing was one step away from sending Joey into a panic attack.

It had been complete luck that Joey had been able to fly fast enough to get Yami away from most of the explosion and, as it was, neither of them had gotten off completely scot-free. With Joey it was with his leg, but with Yami… He looked his friend over, trying to find the source of the blood that covered almost every part of Yami's body but a flash of pain distracted him.

Swearing under his breath, Joey turned to Seto, who had ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and was trying his best to clean Joey's wound without any water. "What're ya doin' that for?"  
Seto scoffed and looked over his shoulder, drawing Joey's attention to where Bakura and Marik were practically sprinting across the field. "I have to do something or I'm going to go mad. My brothers are alone with a lunatic and their safety is riding on two _other _lunatics being able to find something belonging to yet _another_ lunatic. Trust me, this was the better option."

Joey blinked, then nodded his head before letting it rest on the tree trunk, trying to hid a wince every time Seto got a little too close to his wound. This was going to be a long wait.

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: At least this update is of normal length…Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout skipping the fight scene between Dartz and the hikaris…I'm really bad at fight scenes and you wouldn't have wanted to read my attempt.**

**Ryou: I'm sure they don't mind. What they probably do mind though is the time of your update. It's half an hour 'til midnight!**

**SW: Psh, so? I got it up, didn't I?…I'm sorry!**

**Will you review even though I suck at updating at a reasonable time?**


End file.
